kuondokana of Simba
by Mafanikio
Summary: It had been many weeks since the outlanders had joined the pride landers as one. the pride had been living happily till a Lion arrives at the Pride Lands claiming to be Simba's long lost brother Kuvutia. Kuvutia brain washes most of the pride against Simba. Follow Simba as he and Nala save the Pride Lands from a murder for the umpteenth time.
1. Exhausting Days

**Hello guys, welcome to my first story, I hope you enjoy it. (This story is manly about Simba and Nala, but there are Kiara and Kovu moments too).**

 **Chapter 1.**

...

 _In the late hours of the African night._

Scuttling though the late African night , an Aardwolf sniffs for termites. If you looked at this beautiful animal from a distance, it would be mistaken as an striped Hyena but with a more slender muzzle, black vertical stripes on a coat of yellowish fur, and a long, distinct mane down the midline of the neck and back. Unlike the Hyena, the Aardwolf legs are equal at length. Its lower legs from the knee down is known to be all black, and its tail is bushy with a black tip.

There was a noise. The Aardwolf paused. A twig snapped. The Aardwolf scuttled away as quietly as possible disappearing into the African night.

Moments after the Aardwolf disappeared, the long grass parted exposing a large lion. Not just any lion, this lion supported a dark red mane and gold pelt with a set of tiered orange eyes. His muscular build automatically gave him a strong and highly resected appearance. He walked Gracefully though the African night, this is King Simba.

King Simba walked though the night, he approached a large stone structure. The large grey structure houses the Pride and conduct any business. It features path ways to the main den, other dens with a very large pile of stones at the base leading the peak that extends from the base. This is Pride Rock.

The King walked up the path towards the main den to be he greeted by his beautiful queen and mate, Nala. Simba love every thing about Nala, from her soft beautiful features, stunning blue eyes, her light tawny coloured fur, with her muzzle, underbelly and paws are all lighter in contrast. Her sleek and strong physique, from years of hunting. She is also a very responsible lioness, supporting her king in many decisions, staying at his side no matter what the consequences are. She has all that a queen needs, she always finds away to cheer everyone up and can still be very playful.

They both nuzzled affectionately. "Simba", Nala whispered in Simba's ear.

"Yes my love", Simba murmured.

"The Pride is a sleep, would you like to spend some time alone?" Nala whispered in to Simba's ear while licking the rims of her mate's ears.

He smiled and nuzzled his mate. That was enough for Nala to know his answer was a yes.

Simba smiled as he followed Nala.

…

 _Meanwhile on the borders of the Pride Lands._

Deep into the African night stood a large lion, mane dark red main blew around his face in the wind, his green eyes narrowed as he survade the pridelands, it had been a very long time since he had been here, he often wondered what will happen if he came back home.

A dark grey lioness walked up to the large muscular lion, her orange eyes showing worry.

"We advance tomorrow Nzuri, we might as well say hello" The lion sneered, walking back to his and Nzuri's sleeping spot.

Nzuri followed him "Kuvutia love, do you think you will be able to convince your mother that you should be king?" Nzuri said while nuzzeling her mate.

Do you trust your hamsome mate?" Kuvutia snalrled.

"Of course I do love" Nzuri argued back.

"Good" Kuvutia snapped narowing his eyes down at her. He setteled down in his spot to go to sleep.

 **There you are that was chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it, comment any questions or suggestions.**

 **I couldn't help but add an Aardwolf to this as there are some in one of the episodes of the Lion guard.**

 **I would like to also mention that this chapter has been rewritten multiple times.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

Kuvutia = attractive

Nzuri = beautiful


	2. Parental Bother

**8 hours later**

The sun broke through the clouds, ending the Africa night. Animals started to waken to start a new day.

Yet no one knew about the King and Queen, who lay in a loving embrace in a hidden den at the back of Pride Rock.

…..

Simba awoke to a soft humming, he opened his eyes to see the cave roof staring down at him. The King slowly lifted his head up and looked down to see his Queen lying with her head on his chest humming to herself.

"Moring Nal", spoke Simba with a weak smile.

Nala looked up lovingly at her mate, "Good morning love, Sleep well", she whispered.

Simba smiled up at her, "Slept like a log", he smirked tiredly.

Nala rubbed her muzzle against Simba's.

….

 **One hour later**

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" shouted an angry Sarafina.

"Its ok Sarafina, We've just been for a walk", explained Simba.

The couple have just arrived outside at the main den, only to be met by a very annoyed and angry Sarafina. A few members of the pride hung around to see what happens.

Sarafina's eyes narrowed, "A walk that lasted all night", she resorted.

Giggles erupted from the Lionesses nearby. Simba and Nala blushed with embracement.

"Err yeah…." Mumbled Sarafina's son in-law.

Nala inhaled nosily, "Sorry mother we forgot to tell you we were out", why should she and Simba tell everyone when they go out, they are not cubs anymore. There's no privacy in this pride.

Sarafina snarled and stormed off into the main den. Simba let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, then nuzzled Nala good bye, before he went off to perform his kingly duties.

...

As Simba strolled through his kingdom, he head a fait flutter of winds.

"Good morning Zazu", spoke Simba, with a small smile.

"Good morning sire", greeted Zazu. He landed lightly on the kings right shoulder, "Checking in with the morning report".

"ROARRRR".

"What was that?", asked Simba with a frown.

"ROARRRR".

Simba's amber eyes widened. This means a male wants to challenge him.

Simba glanced at Zazu and then ran off towards the borders.

Simba felt the morning wind rip through his mane as he ran. In the distance he could see a male and a female the male supported a dark red mane and light fur, with a light under belly, muzzle and paws. (similar to Mufasa's and Kion's) his eyes were Lime green. The female was more of a grey furred with slightly paler under belly, muzzle and paws. She also had a set of beautiful orange eyes.

"What do you want rogues", Simba snarled.

"Don't talk to your brother like that Simba", came a voice.

Simba turned around to see his mother Sarabi stood behind him, staring at him with a frown.

"Mother…." Simba felt a lump forming in his throat.

"Sorry Simba I thought your older brother was dead years ago", Sarabi said while walking passed Simba and stopped in front of the male rouge, "Kuvutia, is it realy you?", Sarabi asked.

"Hey mom sorry it's been a long time" replied Kuvutia with a smirk.

"Where were you? Why didn't you come back?" asked Sarabi.

"Sorry I lost my memory, I think I remembered waking up on a river bank and Nzuri's pride found me" Kuvutia murmured.

A smile started to form on Sarabi's face "Doesn't matter son your home", She walked over and nuzzled her eldest son.

Simba swallowed while watching in shock horror, why didn't she tell me any of this, he has now talked Kiara and Kion how to run the Pride Lands and how the lion guard works for nothing…. What is going on?

Simba looked behind to see Nala looking at him puzzled, Simba just shrugged his shoulders, then turned around to look back to his mother and his apposed brother.

"May I ask what's going on?" Simba asked.

"YOU AREADY KNOW WHATS GOING ON SIMBA STOP BEEING RUDE!" Screamed Sarabi.

Another lump formed in Simba's throat, "oh, ok", he croaked.

"Kuvutia you can stay as long as you want" Sarabi's eyes landed on Nzuri, " and your name my sweet" she asked the orange eyed lionesses.

"My name is Nzuri my lady". Nzuri replied looking uncertain.

"You don't have to be so formal your part of the family dear" said Sarabi, her eyes shinning.

Sarabi, Kuvutia and Nzuri walked passed the shocked Simba and Nala back to pride rock.

 **Wooo! chapter 2 done. May I announce that this is a rewite. Thank you for reading ;)**


	3. Sibling Fights

**Sorry for the bad spelling and grammar for example "raw" was completely in the wrong context "roar!" is the right correction, I guess.**

 **Sooo guys, here's chapter 3.**

 ** _Mother…." Simba swallowed._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry Simba I thought your older brother was dead years ago", Sarabi said while walking passed Simba and stopped in front of the male rouge, "_** ** _Kuvutia, is it realy you?",_** ** _Sarabi asked._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey mom sorry it's been a long time" replied_** ** _Kuvutia_**

 ** _"_** ** _Were were you? Why didnt you come back?" asked_** ** _Sarabi_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry i lost my memory, i think i remembered waking up on a river bank and Nzuri's pride found me" Kuvutia lied looking at Nzuri._**

 ** _"_** ** _Doesnt matter son your home",_** ** _Sarabi went over and nuzzled her eldest son._**

 ** _Simba watched shock in horror, why didn't she tell me what like I've talked Kiara and Kion how to run the pride lands and how the lion guard works for nothing…. What is going on no one told me of this?_**

 ** _Simba looked behind to see Nala looking at him puzzled, Simba just gave he a confused look and turned back to his mother and what might be his brother._**

 ** _"_** ** _May I ask what's going on", Simba asked._**

 ** _"_** ** _YOU AREADY KNOW WHATS GOING ON SIMBA STOP BEEING RUDE!" Screemed Sarabi._**

 ** _A lump formed in Simba's throat, "ooh ok"._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kuvutia you can stay as long as you want and your name my sweet"_** ** _Sarabi asked_** ** _Nzuri._**

 ** _"_** ** _My name is Nzuri my lady". Nzuri replied._**

 ** _"_** ** _You dont have to be so formal your part of the family dear"_** **** ** _Sarabi said._**

 ** _Sarabi,_** _ **Kuvutia and Nzuri walked passed the shoked Simba and Nala back to pride rock.**_

...

Simba stared at the floor in silence. Nala looked at her mate and wandered up to him and nuzzeled him . Simba turned and nuzzeled Nala's neck breathing in her sent, they stayed like that for some time.

...

That night Simba walked though the pride lands, the pride were kind of shocked about Kuvutia and Nzuri but acsepted them, even kiara.

"Simba" he turned to see Kuvutia aprouching him.

"Hey..."Simba murmered.

"I just wana to say sorry about this moring brother i didnt mean to let this get out of hand" Kuvutia said.

"Why did you roar for a fight?" questioned Simba, "Where you atually planing to become king?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha" Kuvutia laughted, he paused and looked at Simba,

"Like yeah" Snalled Kuvutia, he then jumped on Simba. They takled eachother, roling around on the floor.

"RAAOORR!" came a familier roar.

Both lions jumped off eachother instanly and looked at Sarabi.

Sarabi was furious, "What is going on?" She shouted.

"Please don't shout mom, I was going to apologies to Simba and he attacked me", cried Kuvutia while making his way over to Sarabi.

Simba stared at him, "No… that's… not true…m" before he was finished a paw smacked him across the face, "that's enough Simba, you've been rude to your **older** brother since he came this morning" Sarabi shouted ,"but mom…." Simba started, "That's enough lets go home" Sarabi snapped.

Simba looked around to see some of the animals looking in their direction. Embarrassed Simba followed his mother and brother back to pride rock.

Once they got there Simba followed Sarabi and Kuvutia as they headed towards the cave when Sarabi turned to him and pushed him in the chest with her paw, "you're sleeping outside young man", Sarabi snapped.

Simba was to hurt emotional and physically to protest and waked to the same place were Kovu slept when he first arrived after saving Kiara. Simba carefully lay down gritting his teeth from the wounds. Simba then put his head on his paws and closed his eyes. He could hear his moms and the other lioness voices from the cave. It felt like a cub in trouble sat in the naughty corner and the parents are deciding on his punishment.

After sometime Simba fell into an unpleasant sleep. What felt like a long time passed he woken by some paws padding up to him. He then felt a tongue slide across the claw marks on his cheek that were made by his mother. Simba breathed in the familiar sent.

Simba groaned and opened his eyes to see his mate looking down at him. "You want to explain" Nala whispered.

"Humf… I guess my lovely mother did." Simba mumbled.

"Yeah she did but I like to hear it from you" replied Nala.

"You won't believe me Nal…" mumbled Simba.

"No Simba I what your side of the story" Nala said firmly.

"Fine…" said Simba.

"Come with me" Nala whispered.

Simba staggered to his feet and followed Nala to their secret cave.

…

10 Mins Later

Simba finished his story, Nala who was half way though cleaning his wounds stopped and looked as Simba with a frown.

"I knew you won't believe me" Simba said.

"Who said that" Nala replied rubbing her head under his chin". She put her paws on his chest and slowly pushed him down to the bed and started cleaning the rest of his wounds.

….

The next morning, Simba was at the watering hole. He heard a noise and looked up to see his brother looking down at him, "enjoy sleeping outside, not as if you actually did naughty boy" sneered Kuvutia.

"Goodmorning sire" Came the familer voice of Zazu, "Morning Zazu" Simba replied.

"As you can see, i am **still** king, so i have my duties to attend to " Simba snalled and walked off with Zazu flying abouth.

...

Back at pride rock Nala was talking to kula about the day before, "Simba''s story is convinsing but Kuvutia's makes sence, Simba has been rude and fought with guys before".

"Yeah, but Simba admits to it and sulks or just doesn't say anything, Im worryed". Nala replied .

" Do you think Simba will stay king" kula whispered.

"At the moment i just dont know kula". Nala replied.

 **That's the end of chapter 3, I will get chapter 4 up soon a.**

 **Please coment what every.**

 **Also i am open to new idears.**


	4. Daily Commitments

**Hello guys taken me a bit longer than I thought to write this. I was a point where my head didn't know what to say lol. But I managed to finish this chapter. This is actually my first story I have written more than one chapters or one shots on a different profile. I didn't like is so I scraped it to start again. I'll stop rambling so here's chapter 4.**

 _"_ _Enjoy sleeping outside, not as if you actually did naughty boy" sneered_ _Kuvutia._

 _"_ _Good morning sire" Came the familiar voice of Zazu, "Morning Zazu" Simba replied._

 _"_ _As you can see, i am_ _ **still**_ _king, so i have my duties to attend to " Simba snarled and walked off with Zazu flying aboth._

 _..._

 _Back at pride rock Nala was talking to Kula about the day before, "Simba's story is convincing but Kuvutia's makes sence, Simba has been rude and fought with guys before"._

 _"_ _Yeah, but Simba admits to it and sulks or just doesn't say anything, I'm worried". Nala replied ._

 _"_ _Do you think Simba will stay king" Kula whispered._

 _"_ _At the moment I just don't know Kula". Nala replied._

 _..._

"Simba, you've got to decide how we are going stop the hyenas from hunting in the Pride Lands ", explained Twiga. Twiga, is the leader of the giraffes. The morning report had been peaceful until Zazu had to point out the most concerning thing last. There had been a lot of sightings of hyena's recently but Simba had no option to keep an eye on the situation. There wasn't a sighting for the passed couple of days. Even worse the hyena's have been hunting quite a lot of animals who are near the borders. Twiga had just explained to him that one of the members of his heard was chased by hyenas earlier this morning.

"Twiga, i would advise you and the rest of the animals to avoid the borders of the Pride lands until this is sorted out". Simba replied.

"But sire, we cant keep away like that, what about migration?". Twiga explained.

"If you let me finish, I was saying, stay away from the border for the time being, Kovu and I will go and sort things out, any way migration session isn't for months off." Simba replied.

Twiga nodded with satisfaction and walked off to tell the rest of the heard what Simba has just explained to him.

"Zazu, deliver the word about the borders to all the leaders of the animal species including the predators, they need to be informed. Simba requested.

"Yes Sire", Zazu replied.

"And Zazu, tell Kovu to meet me at the borders", Simba requested.

"Of course sire", replied Zazu.

...

At Pride Rock.

Nala was arranging the evening hunt with the hunting party. "Kuvutia and Nzuri, are you guys joining us?" Nala asked.

"Yes of coures", Nzuri repliyed.

"Na not me, males don't hunt", Kuvutia murmured lazly from his sunbaving spot.

"I did't see my self of much of a lioness" muttered Kovu.

Kovu and the xoutsiders are very skilled hunters or huntresses and have made a great addition to the hunting party.

Kuvutia pretended not to hear him and carried on napping.

"Right...ok guys lets go" Nala said after a brief pause.

"Master Kovu, Simba wants you to meet him on the border, hyena problem" came a voice from abouth.

"Right I'm on my way Zazu" replied Kovu while giving Kiara a nuzzel.

"Be careful Kovu", Kiara said while nuzzling Kovu back.

Then Kovu ran off to meet Simba.

...

 **Sorry that was a sort chapter I rather upload more better content than rush chapters. I might not be able to update for a few more days as im going on hoiday were there is no internet so ill up load again this weekend.**


	5. Recharge

**Hey, Im back, ive been working on this chapter since before going on holiday now it's time to publish it. So here is chapter 5.**

 _"_ _Kuvutia and Nzuri, are you guys joining us?" Nala asked._

 _"_ _Yes of course", Nzuri replied._

 _"_ _Na not me, males don't hunt", Kuvutia mumbled d lazily from his sunbathing spot._

 _"_ _I did'nt see my self of much of a lioness" muttered Kovu._

 _Kovu and the xoutsiders are very skilled hunters or huteresses and have made a great adishion to the hunting party._

 _Kuvutia pretended not to hear him and cared on sleeping._

 _"_ _Right...ok guys lets go" Nala said after a bref pause._

 _"_ _Master Kovu, Simba wants you to meat him on the border, hyena problem" came a voice from_ above.

 _"_ _Right im on my way" replied Kovu while giving Kiara a nuzzle._

 _"_ _Becareful Kovu", Kiara said while nuzzeling Kovu back._

 _Then Kovu ran off to meet Simba._

 _..._

2 hours Later

The lioness returned back to Pride rock to find that Simba and Kovu are not back from the borders yet.

"Nzuri, do you want to wake Kuvutia up, he just seems cranky from what Simba did to him last night" asked Sarafina.

"Its ok ill wake him" Nzuri replied before padding off to wake her mate.

"Mom pleace stop blaming Simba, no one has asked his side of the story" Nala whispered.

"Nala i don't believe your sticking up for him, why do you put up with him?" Snapped Sarafina.

"Because I love him, I love my Simba, and I think you have just got to accept that", argued Nala.

"I only agreed on the arranged marriage because it was nice and cute at the time, then Simba started dragging you though trouble, he's just taking advantage of you", Snarled Sarafina.

Nala was about to argue back when she saw her mate and son in law walking towards Pride rock. They both looked a bit bitten up.

"Simba, Kovu", Nala shouted and ran up to them Nuzzling them both.

"Dad, Kovu", Kiara shouted while running up to the males and nuzzled them.

"We had a bit of bother, its ok we shouldn't see any hyenas for a while" Simba explaned.

"You two should of called for back up, you both could of got killed", Kiara cried Nuzzling into Kovu's mane.

"It's ok we are the ones that ment to protect you guys", Kovu said with a wink.

Kiara blushed, why does he do that, it just makes her weak in the knees.

"Come on we need to get you guys cleaned up" Nala Smiled and the four of them headed back to cave.

"Brother, why didn't you call me?" Yawned Kuvutia.

"Well your still tiered from yesterdays fight, it's also hard to sleep when you know youve lied to our mother and the rest of the pride, isnt it Kuvutia?" Simba said.

Simba looked around to see all the pride staring at him. "Hey whats wrong with talking to my beautiful brother?" Simba smirked as he felt a lump forming in his throat, he knew no one will believe him.

Then Nala, Simba, Kovu and Kiara padded into the cave were the pride slept.

...

 _5 hours later_

Simba woke it was dark outside and the rest of the pride were fast asleep, dam he slept for the rest of the day.

After the 4 of them got to the cave Nala and Kiara helped Simba and Kovu sort out their wounds and not long afterwards they must of fell asleep.

Simba stretched painfully and staggered outside, were he sat on the the edge of Pride rock.

What is he going to do? Why would the pride trust his brother that they barely know and not him, he knows he had attacked guys, and treated them badly, but that changed alittel since Kovu had proven he was trust worry and saved the Pridelands from falling into Zira's paws.

"Simba", Simba turned behind him, "Simba, your ment to be resting", Nala whispered while walking up to him.

"I cant sleep, Nala my love", Simba replied, nuzzling Nala.

"You want to go to the secret place?" Smiled Simba.

"Oh my, my king", purred Nala, nuzzling into Simba's mane.

...

The king and Queen entered the secret cave.

Nala pressed her paws onto Simba's chest and pushed him onto the bed.

Simba smiled up at his queen lovingly. He has his beautiful queen, it felt like all the trouble, his mother,his brother, his mother inlaw, the pride have gone, this is their time. Nala believes him, he knows it.

Nala leans forward and whispered into his ear

 _Oh my darling dearest king.._

 _Them nights i feel your arms around me._

 _/_

 _Simba my handsome king, i know you all my life, when you disappeared my heart was broken, i didn't know at the time i was in love._

 _Many years later i found you,_

 _my love, my heart was healing, you came back home._

/

 _oh my darling dearest king.._

 _Them nights i feel your arms around me._

/

 _when you became king, you had no idea of your destiny._

 _over time you became my wisest king, that's what i think when,_

/

 _oh my darling dearest king.._

 _Them nights i feel your arms around me._

Simba smiled lovingly, he then lifted his paws up and pushed Nala in the chest sending them roling on the bed, leaving Simba onto of Nala, he leaned in and sang smoothly into her ear

 _Nala my caring beautiful queen,_

 _You're beautiful blue eyes full of love, sleeping in my arms._

/

 _Nala, my best friend, my crush, my love, my lover, my queen,_

 _You never stopped believing in me._

/

 _Nala my caring beautiful queen,_

 _You're beautiful blue eyes full of love, sleeping in my arms._

/

 _When father was killed and i left, i thought i lost you, to never experience your arms around me, even after i thought i moved on i dreamed about my perfect mate._

 _She had blue eyes beautiful pale fur, sleek firm body, fun and caring and sexy._

Nala smiled lovingly. Simba lifted his head from Nala's ear and smiled down at his queen. Nala lifted her head and looked down and grinned. Ha, she knew Simba was turned on.

She then looked up at Simba, she wrapped her arms around Simba's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Her and Simba, that's what it's all about tonight.


	6. The River Pride

**Hey guys, sorry about chapter 5, the spelling was bad, in managed to upload it again with spelling sorted out. I was working on the songs and was so existed I forgot to edit the rest LOL. I thought of writing this as a series (comment your opinion).**

 **Anyway here is chapter 6.**

Chapter 6

 _Her and Simba, that's what it's all about tonight._

… _…._

2 hours later.

"Kiara, what are you doing up at this time", Kovu asked Kiara who was sitting on the edge of Pride Rock. "Can't sleep", replied Kiara while nuzzling Kovu.

"Is it about Simba?" Asked Kovu while nuzzling Kiara back.

"Yes, it's.. just.. nothing feels right.. like.. as if. .dad is telling the truth, like mom told me what dad said".

"It's ok", Kovu said, nuzzling Kiara, "you and Nala know Simba the most, so if you think Simba is not guilty then he must not be. Talking about Simba and Nala, were are they?"

"No idea, ever since I remember they kept disappearing some nights now and again, it's been happening more at the moment", Kiara replied with a frown.

"Oh.. Right, maybe they need to be alone" Kovu said.

"Yeah, I guess", Kiara replied, while nuzzling Kovu.

The young couple nuzzled for a while then wandered back in to the den.

…..

 _7 hours later_

Below Pride Rock

"Good morning sire, good morning madam", greeted Zazu.

"Good morning Zazu". Simba and Nala replied.

Zazu starter the morning report.

….

 _Meanwhile in the Prides den._

Kiara stretched, yawing she looked around, and saw the sleeping Pride, but no parents. Looking Next to her she saw a sleeping Kovu. Sooo handsome, she felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

She then licked the sleeping Kovu on the cheek and wandered out of the den.

After leaving the den, Kiara looked around, still no one around, then she heard Zazu's voice, "Twiga thanks you and master Kovu for dealing with the hyena problem.." Zazu said.

Kiara smiled and wandered to the bottom of Pride Rock, to see both of her parents stat listening to Zazu.

"Tell Twiga, if it wasn't for him and the rest of the animals, we wont of known about the hyena problem in the first place", Simba said smiling.

" Of course sire", Zazu replied and flew off.

"Hey mom, hey dad", Kiara shouted and ran up to her parents and nuzzled them both.

"Hey sweetie" Nala greeted licking the top of Kiara's head.

"Hey Kiara" Simba Said giving his daughter his signature wink.

It seem that Nala and Kiara are the only ones being nice to him, but it doesn't mean Kiara believe his story, well, it depends if Nala has told anyone or not, Simba thought.

The family lay down on the rocks under Pride Rock and talked, until members of the pride stared to wake up and wander out of the den.

"Got to go on patrol, see ya guys", Simba announced while nuzzling his mate and daughter.

"Ok, be careful dad", Kiara said while nuzzling Simba back.

"Yes be careful Simba, there maybe some hyena's around still ", Nala warned.

"I will", Simba promised and then left.

"Well someone left in a hurry", Came a voice from behind Kiara and Nala.

They both turned around to see Sarafina approaching.

"Humm.. I wonder why", muttered Nala.

"Grandma, don't be so harsh on dad, you don't even know what happened, like the only story we've got is from a long lost older brother of dad's, we don't even know him", Kiara interjected.

"Kiara, grandma Sarabi, saw it happen, you can't protect him like that, I know he is your father", Sarafina replied and wandered off.

Kiara and Nala looked at each other.

….

Meanwhile on patrol.

Simba saw that it seemed all quiet, after he fished patrolling, Simba walked cross the South East border, he needed to talk to some friends.

Unknown to Simba he was been watched.

"Someone is up to something", snarled Kuvutia and then stormed off.

...

After 2 hours of walking

Simba looked over at a large green lush land, very similar to the Pride lands.

"Do you realise you are trespassing?", came a voice.

Simba looked to his left to see a brown furred lioness approach.

"I am king Simba of the Pride lands, may i ask for the audience of the king please", asked Simba.

The lioness frowned, "We've been expecting you, come", she replied with a smile.

She then lead Simba to their King.

...

Back at Pride Rock.

Kuvutia was napping in the shade of a nearby tree, when Sarabi approached her eldest son.

"Hello son, how are you feeling?" Sarabi asked Kuvutia.

"Hey mother, Im feeling a bit better thank you", said while faking being ill from the fight he had with Simba.

Sarabi settled down next to Kuvutia.

"Mom, does Simba have to leave the Pride lands while he is patrol?" asked Kuvutia, knowing full well the he usually doesn't.

"Not unless he has a meeting with another pride, why?", Sarabi asked.

"Well..erm I think a saw him leave the borders, I think it was the South East border", Kuvutia replied.

"Oh that would be in the direction of the River Pride, we are quite close to them, i have no idea why Simba is randomly heading out there", Sarabi said with a frown, "Ill confront him about it when he gets back".

….

Back at the River Pride

While Simba followed the lioness to the king, "what is your name?" Simba asked. He has seen the lioness around when he has been visiting before.

"My name is kuamka", she replied with a wink.

"Simba blushed, "Ha.. really?" asked Simba.

"Of course", Kuamka answered.

Simba's eyes widened, "that means.."

"Yes I know, I didn't have any parents so I thought of Kuamka", Kuamka giggled.

"Sorry about your parents, but I didnt think a name like that will come to you", Simba stammered.

"Ha ha, your not very good at this", Kuamka laughed looking at Simba.

"Good at what?", asked a confused Simba.

"My name is not Kuamka, its Haraka" she explained.

"That means fast right?" asked Simba.

"Yeahhhh, i can show you fast", Haraka winked.

Then, before Simba realising she leaped at Simba and pined him to the floor, "See I mean fast", Haraka whispered into the helpless Simba's ear.

"Haraka, get the F**k of Simba", a large lion, with honey fur and a black main marched up to them.

"Y..yeah, sorry sire", Stuttered Haraka, while leaping off Simba and ran off.

"Thanks Malka", laughed Simba while getting up off the floor.

"Anytime, brother", smirked Malka.

The two lions nuzzled.

 **Haraka = fast**

 **Kuamka = aroused (But known as a verb, it means to awaken).**

 **Next Chapter coming soon.**


	7. Malka

**Hey guys, thank you for the positive feedback :D.**

 **Here is chapter 7.**

" _Someone is up to something", snarled Kuvutia and then stormed off._

 _…_ _._

 _"Mom, does Simba have to leave the Pride lands while he is patrol?" asked Kuvutia, knowing full well the he usually doesn't._

 _"Not unless he has a meeting with another pride, why?", Sarabi asked._

 _"Well..erm I think a saw him leave the borders, I think it was the South East border", Kuvutia replied._

 _"Oh that would be in the direction of the River Pride, we are quite close to them, i have no idea why Simba is randomly heading out there", Sarabi said with a frown, "Ill confront him about it when he gets back"._

 _…_

 _"Haraka, get the F**k of Simba", a large lion, with honey fur and a black main marched up to them._

 _"Y..yeah, sorry sire", Stuttered Haraka, while leaping off Simba and ran off._

 _"Thanks Malka", laughed Simba while getting up off the floor._

 _"Anytime, brother", smirked Malka._

 _The two lions nuzzled._

...

 **Chapter 7**

"Are you sure, I've heard of that name before, i just cant remember when", sighed Malka.

The two kings were sat at the back of the River Prides den, Simba had explained the situation with Kuvutia.

"Its like he has turned the Pride against me", Simba murmured.

"What about Nala and Kiara?" asked Malka.

"Nala is right behind me, as for Kiara, she seems very nice to me, I don't know is Nala has told her or not.." replied Simba.

"See, like not everyone is against you bro, but it's just living and leading a pride that you feel that despise you", Malka concluded.

"Yeah.." Simba agreed nuzzling Malka.

…

 _Back at Pride Rock_

"Were in the name of Mohatu is Simba", demanded Sarabi.

"Here mother", Simba replied, while strolling up to her.

"Why did you randomly go to the River Pride?" Questioned Sarabi.

"What is it got to do with you?" snapped Simba walking off.

….

 _That night at the River Pride._

Malka awoke shaking, he staggered to his feet and stumbled outside, were he sat staring at his kingdom wide eyed.

"Malka…Malka my love what are you doing up at this time of night?" asked his mate, Asili.

"I remember.. i remmber..do you recognise the name Kuvutia?" Asked Malka.

Asili's eyes went wide with fear.

"I got to tell Simba" croaked Malka.

….

 _Back in the Pridelands the following afternoon._

"Sire," called Zazu.

"Yes Zazu?", Simba asked.

"King Malka has arrived at the borders", Zazu stated.

"Thank you Zazu, ill go alone", Simba replied and ran off to meet Malka.

…

"Brother", greeted Malka, as Simba approached.

"We need to talk", Said Malka.

"Sure, Lets walk" replied Simba".

...

 _After a few minuets of walking_

"What have you got to tell me?" asked Simba.

Malka began his story.

...

 _Not long after Simba became king._

 _Prince Malka and His father king_ _Nguvu._

 _"_ _Sire!" shouted a lioness, there are rogues on the borders._

 _"_ _We are on our way", Nguvu replied and ran off, Malka not far behind._

 _When they arrived at the borders they were greeted by_ _a male and a female the male had light fur (similar to Mufasa's and Kion's) his eyes were Lime green. The female was more of a grey furred with orange eyes._

 _"_ _What do you want rogues",_ _Nguvu_ _snarled._

 _"_ _My name is Kuvutia and this is my mate_ _Nzuri", replied the male rogue._

 _"_ _Kuvutia.. Mufasa's oldest son.. your dead.." stuttered_ _Nguvu._

 _"_ _So that's wrapped up, we just want to get the thrown, I hope you don't mind me killing you, nothing personal", said_ _Kuvutia._

 _With that Kuvutia pounced onto_ _Nguvu._

 _"_ _Father!" shouted Malka only to be knocked over by Nzuri._

 _The four of them fought on for what seemed like ages._

 _Malka dived at Nzuri, she thought a head and dodged and Malka crashed into a tree, and woke up back at the prides den, barley remembering what happened._

 _Years later his father died leaving him to take the thrown._

...

"Malka, how did you remember?" asked Simba.

"I had a dream last night, I think my father and the great kings of the past are warning us" replied Malka.

"I...I..Don't know how to get him out, even if we get him out, he will cause a threat to the other prides around Africa". said Simba.

"I know brother", confirmed Malka.

The two lions approached Pride Rock.

"Malka!", shouted Nala and ran up to him nuzzling him, "It's so great to see you".

"Nala, i missed you so much", said Malka, nuzzling Nala back.

"Mum, dad?" asked Kiara with a frown, Kiara has only met her, father, Kion and Kovu and is currently not familiar with other males.

"Kiara, you haven't met Malka, king of the River Pride and cub hood friend", introduced Nala.

"Hey Malka", greeted Kiara.

"Hello Kiara, I've heard a lot about you". Malka said with a smile.

"You guys have just come back just in time for meal time", grinded Nala.

Both Malka and Simba followed Nala to the kill, Simba was glad that most of the pride had had their fill, he didn't want to bother dealing with them while eating his fill.

"Simba, you need to eat my love, you haven't eaten in a few days" Nala said with a worried expression.

After the lions and lionesses have had their fill, Simba and Nala lead Malka to see Tama and Kula, who were also their cub hood friends.

"MALKA!" Screamed both lioness as the pounced on to him.

"Hey girls", Malka greeted.

The five lions and lionesses sat around and talked for hours.

...

 **Asili =** **natural**

 **Nguvu = powerful**

 **Thank you for reading chapter 7.**

 **Coming up next.**

" _We need to warn to surrounding prides". said Malka_

 _"_ _Im going to send a group of mesangers to the prides, we might have to have a secret meeting to discuss this, Kuvutia is meant to be a member of the roal family, we cant take any form of action like that. I have a deep feeling that Kuvutia will get the throne brother",_ replied Simba with a woryed expreshion on his face

 _"_ _No brother, we cant do that, the guys not right for the throne, but i think you might have to surrender the throne untill we find away to get rid of him, that means you and Nala cant stay in the Pride lands_ Malka said also looking worried.

...

 _"We need to find hard evidence against Kuvutia"._ exclaimed Simba.

…..

"There is much more to this than we think", retorted Nala.

...

"I cant let you go by your self, I love you too much, I cant lose you again", cryed Nala.

...

"This is just the beginning", remarked _Kuvutia._

 _..._

 _"HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA HA HA HA HA HA HAA!"_

 **Chapter 8 coming soon ;)**


	8. Dangerous Times

_**Sorry for the long update.**_

 _ **I would like to note that the coming soon bit at the bottom of chapter 7 includes future chapters after this chapters. Also this chapter will also contain content that was going to be in "King of the Jungle" before they changed it into the "Lion King". This chapter will also include a story of Malka, as I currently know, this was not written by Disney but by**_ _ **Gail Renard, Per Hedman, this is according to research. the story was also written in German originally as**_ ** _I_** _ **also checked though research.**_

 **I would also like to mention that Chapter 5 and 7 has been edited and re uploaded (2nd November 2016) as the original chapter 5 had Simba and Nala singing their love song in Swahili, I had second thoughts of that and in chapter 7, Simba and Malka originally spoke French as Sarabi was hiding in the grass near by listening to their conversation so the French made it so Malka and Simba could talk without Sarabi knowing what they are saying but that was scraped.**

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _That night._

Simba and Malka were sat on the ege of Pride Rock

We need to warn to surrounding prides", said Malka."

"I'm going to send a group of messengers to the prides, we might have to have a secret meeting to discuss this, Kuvutia is meant to be a member of the roal family, we cant take any form of action like that. I have a deep feeling that Kuvutia will get the throne brother", replied _Simba._

"That guy is not right for the throne, but i think you might have to surrender the throne untill we find away to get rid of him, that means you and Nala cant stay in the Pridelands".Malka said also looking worried.

"I know Malka, i just don't know what will happen apart from that we need to find hard evidence against Kuvutia _",_ exclaimed Simba.

Mean while Nala, Kiara and Kovu stood in the entrance of the main den.

"Simba, Malka, could you both tell us, what is going on, I think we have kind of missed something" said Nala as she, Kiara and Kovu approached the two kings.

"OK.. Come on guys, we need to find a cave to discuss things", Simba suggested.

"Good idea, we like to know what's going on", said Kovu.

…

 _In a cave behind Pride Rock._

"Sorry we didn't update thing", Simba said after they finished the story.

"Like are you sure it was Kuvutia who attcked you and your father", asked Kovu.

"Yes _,_ my mate confermed it, its just we dont have proof", replyed Malka.

"When you guys heard us tonight, we were talking about sending mesages to the soronding prides about this, but at the same time, Nala and I will lose the throne and Kiara and Kion will lose their birth right, you only assend the thrown if Kuvutia dies whithout any heirs", explained Simba.

"We dont really want the throne, its just i dont we will be able to handel Kuvutia beening king", said Kiara.

"Sorry Kiara", Simba said nuzzeling his daughter.

"Its not your fault daddy", Kiara sighed.

"Which Prides are their around?" asked Kovu.

"There is the Mbala Pride, that is lead by three adult male lions they are manly known as, Elder Lion, Young Mbala Lion, and Mbala Lion. This Pride is the furthest away from here. According to father, us and the Mbala pride have an uneasy relationship", explained Simba.

"Then there is, kaskazini pride, that is north from here, ran by two twin brothers, King Nafsi and king Adhabu, id rather not go there, it's alittel creepy", shivered Malka.

"Then there is the Kusini pride ran by king kuhitajika, a liitle bit of a ladies man and is proud of it", explaned Simba.

"In the morning we are going to get the messages out to the Prides about Kuvutia", said Malka.

...

 _Next morning._

"Sire the mesagers have been sent out to the Mbala Pride and Kusini pride", reported Zazu.

"What about the kaskazini pride?" asked Simba with a worred expreshion.

"There too scared to go sire", Zazu explaned.

"I guess that is undersandable", sighed Simba.

"I guess you will have to go, ill take care of things here", said Nala.

Simba's eyes went wide with fear, "What..i feel ill.. yeah.. yeah.. i feel ill", stamered Simba.

"Simba, arent you ment to be that brave king? You need to do your duty, it's only stories that you've herd about the Pride", resorted Nala.

"Nala", complained Simba.

"Do you see your self as a coward?" asked Nala.

"No!" snapped Simba.

"Then go", Nala said as she nuzzled him.

...

 _One hour later._

"Simba, im tiered could we stop" panted Malka.

"Malka" cooed Simba.

Malka truned around, only to see that they are a few foot away from Pride rock.

"Right.." mumbled Malka.

...

 _That night with Simba and Malka._

"This pride is way further away that i thought", comented Malka.

"You kidding me", mumbeled Simba, "lets stay here for the night".

"Best idea ive ever heard in ages",agreed Malka.

"We need food, how much food have you eaten brother?", asked Simba.

"i had something before we headed off later this morning, you", replied Malka.

"Good", said Simba as he setteled down.

Simba then truned onto his back and looked at the stars. Malka watched him, then did the same.

"I wonder what father would do if was here", whispered Simba.

"I think he would bee creeping out about going to kaskazini pride, I bet it brother", replyed Malka.

"You think so?" asked Simba frowning.

"Yeah", Smerked Malka.

Malka remembered when he got lost when playing one day, Mufasa and Sarabi adopted him till his mother was located and she came to pick him up. He could rember first meeting Simba, oh boy, he didn't like him. And then Simba tricked him into getting lost in a canon or gorge, dam he can't remember. Simba came back for him, Simba admitted to being a jerk and apologised to him and have been like brothers ever since.

Malka glanced sideways and saw that Simba had fallen asleep. Malka then looked at the stars again.

He thought about Mufasa, he was a great and wise king and he could see why Simba wants to live up to him, Simba is Simba and despite been father and son, Simba will nether be Mufasa.

Mufasa was one of them goofy dads, he talked Simba how to pounce using Zazu. Simba and Nala were playing Volleyball (using Zazu as the ball) while he and Mufasa kept the score. Malka smirked while remembering how Sarabi shouted at Mufasa , the king just laughed.

Malka fell asleep happly.

...

 _With Simba and Malka the following morning._

"Come on Simba, how long have we got?" winded Malka.

"Stop moaning, we are not that far away", replied Simba.

"The kaskazini pride is realy creepy, they could kill us and eat us or they could eat us alive", wimpered Malka.

"We have to do this", whispered Simba.

...

 _One hour later_

"Brother, you said we are not far from the kaskazini pride", complained Malka.

"Roaarrr!"

Simba and Malka turned around to see a very large male lion, with a brown coat, with a brown mane.

"What do you two want rogues" shouted the large lion.

"I am King Simba of the Pride lands and this is Malka, king of the River pride", replied Simba.

"What the hell do you two want then?" snapped the large lion.

"We want to talk.. Simba's older brother has come back" said Malka.

"Ha give's me more of a reason to arrest you both", laughed the large lion, just before he finished his sentence two other males came and graped hold of Malka and Simba.

...

 _Two hours later._

The two kings were dragged into a small, dark, smelly cave and were tied by their front paws and were hooked up from the roof of the cave.

"Simba, what are we going to do", whispered Malka.

"I don't know", cried Simba.

"Shut up you two, or we will kill you both know", shouted one of the two guards outside the cave.

...

 _22 hours later._

The two guards marched in and un hooked the two exhausted kings, untied them and then dragged them out.

"Come on scum", snarled one of the guards.

They soon approached a large cave near a river.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha".

The two kings turned to see a two muscular lions with yellow fur and a long brown manes wandered out of the large cave.

"I'm sorry for the long wait boys, I'm sorry we didn't introduce our selves my name is King Nafsi and this is my brother king Adhabu", Smirked Nafsi.

"We just want you both to awser a few queshions", said Adhabu.

"What do you mean?" asked Malka.

"SILENCE!" shouted Nafsi and smaked Malka across the face.

"So were you guys from and who sent you here?" asked Nafsi.

"We told you, I am the king of the River pride and this is Simb.." Malka cried before Nafsi smacked him across the face.

"You lie!" Shouted Nafsi.

"He is not king Nafsi, King Malka is telling the truth", said Simba.

Nafsi looked at him and snalled, "you want it the hard way don't you". Nafsi then looked at the guards. The two guards grabbed Simba and dragged him to the river and plunged his head under the water.

"Give him a 60 seconds, we will start easy", smirked Adhabu.

The only think Malka could do is to wait till the 60 seconds is up.

The two guards dragged Simba back to the three lions.

"So that was an easy, it should get harder", commented Adhabu.

"So we ask again, who sent you two to spy on us?" demanded Nafsi.

"What spy?" asked Malka.

"Don't play dump with us", shouted Adhabu, "you lot attacked us, he", Adhabu pointed at the coughing Simba, "looks a lot like the leader".

"Do you know the leaders name", asked Malka puzzeled.

"Began with a Kuv, I think, why the hell are you asking us", snapped Adhabu.

"Does it happen to be Kuvutia", asked Simba as he strugeled to his feet.

"F**K YEAH!", shouted Nafsi, "You know him".

"He truned.. up at the Pride lands..calming to be my long lost brother", said Simba.

"See lie lie lie" shouted Adhabu and raised a paw to smack Simba.

"Stop, that's enough, he tells the truth", came a female voice.

Simba looked around to see a lioness, with golden fur and blue eyes walked out of the large cave up the group of males.

"I thought you were at the Kusini pride Rufaa", snapped Nafsi.

"I was, some mesager birds arrived and told king Kuhitajika bout what had happened in the Pride lands", explained Rufaa.

"So, doesn't mean these lions are who they say they are", said Nafsi.

"Yeah, it makes sence, Kuhitajika asked which prides are they warning, and the birds told them all the prides except this one, they said Zazu is getting the king him self to come along with the River pride king", explaned Rufaa looking at Simba and Malka.

"Oh, yeah, a reputation is at stake here brother", Adhabu whispered to Nafsi.

Nafsi then turned around to Simba and Malka and said, "If we find out if there is a plot to harm this land and the animals in it you will regret you are even alive", with that the two brothers walked with the two guards leaving Simba, Malka and Rufaa alone.

"I'm sorry for your ill treatment", apologised Rufaa.

"Its ok, you like saved us both, I don't know how to repay you", said Malka.

Then there were a thud, Malka and Rufaa truned to see that Simba had passed out.

"Oh, I don't think he hasn't eaten much in ages, and he is physically exhausted", explained Malka with a worried expression on his face.

"Lets get him out of here, you need to rest too, then we will discuss things", suggested Rufaa.

...

 _Back at Pride Rock._

Nala was sat on the end of Pride Rock looking into the horizon. She felt guilty about sending Simba off to the kaskazini pride. He hasn't eaten much in ages, and he is physically exhausted.

"Nala", shouted Kula.

"Yes", asked Nala.

"Are you getting ready to lead the hunt", asked Kula.

"Oh yeah, I'm .. I'm coming", replied Nala.

Nala took one last look to the horizon, then got up to follow Kula.

...

 _Simba, my handsome king, lover and mate, please be safe._

 **Thankyou for reading chapter 8.**

Nafsi = soul

Adhabu = Doom

Rufaa = appealing

Kusini = South

Kaskazini = North

Kuhitajika = desirable

 **Resharch notes:**

 **The Mbala Pride** is known to be a deleted pride of lions that was set to appear in " _King of the Jungle" before Disney came up with, "The Lion King"_.

 **The Ndona Pride** is a group of lions from " _King of the Jungle"._ They finally become the Pride landers.

Most of the content of Malka's memory from the story " _Simba's new brother",_ inspired by the _"Lion King"._

 **Reference**

Lion king wikia


	9. Mufasa

**Hey guys, as I am going back to collage soon, I can not promise to post as often, I will not abandon the story. I will publish as often as I can.**

 **Here is chapter 9.**

 **Chapter 9**

 _"Simba", came a voice, "Simba", came the voice again._

 _Simba could recognise the voice any were, "Father", Simba whispered._

 _The light was bright around him, he could make out a large lion in the distance. Simba approached, the more he walked forwards, the more he could make out his long dead father._

 _Simba stood staring at Mufasa, "Father.." whispered Simba again._

 _"Son", Mufasa said with a broad smile._

 _"Im..im.. I dead?", stuttered Simba while looking around._

 _"No, not yet, you should not joining the great kings of the past for a while yet, son", replied Mufasa, "We just need a little talk"._

 _"If it is about_ Kuvutia?" _asked Simba looking at the floor._

 _"I am afraid so son", replied Mufasa._

 _"I didn't mean for this to happen, I cant seem to get mum and the pride to listen to me, I can not throw_ Kuvutia out, he's.. my brother." Simba tried to explain.

 _"Kuvutia is your older brother son, but he seems to think you have replaced him when he found out information about home. he didn't lose his memory, he didn't want to admit he ran away from home", explained Mufasa._

 _"Why did he run away from home?" asked Simba._

 _"He kept on acting odd for a while, this is when he was nearly a teen, he started trying to tell your grandfather how to run the kingdom, as I wasn't king at the time. There were also more males in the pride at the time and we were all patrolling the kingdom when your grandfather Ahadi, split us up into two groups, I lead a group of males to patrol one half of the kingdom and the other group with Kuvutia and a few other males who were lead by_ _Ahadi patrolled the other half of the kingdom". explained Mufasa._

 _"What happened father", asked Simba dreading the answer._

 _"The group males lead by your grandfather went missing. A few days later the bodies of your grandfather's group were found dead near the northern borders, your grandfather was last seen near the elephant grave yard. Rafiki told me that he is with the great kings of the past", Mufasa explained._

"So do you think _Kuvutia has something to do with it?" asked Simba._

 _"Indeed, according to a brief story from you grandfather recently, I could barley make sense of it. It seems that he was attacked by a pride on patrol, he saw_ _Kuvutia_ _near the elephant grave yard in the attack so he went to look for him, he couldn't remember anything afterwards." explained Mufasa._

 _"I don't know what to do", whispered Simba._

 _"Follow you heart son, follow your heart", Mufasa spoke, his voice started to faded and every thing went black._

...

Simba opened his eyes. He could see a cave wall right in front of him. Confused he rolled over onto his belly and looked around.

He was in a cave he hadn't seen before. His wounds had been cleaned and he had some sort of plant matter wrapped around his wrists like bandages. Then it all came back to him.

 _"Ha give's me more of a reason to arrest you both", laughed the large lion, just before he finished his sentence two other males came and grasped hold of Malka and Simba._

 _"Simba, what are we going to do", whispered Malka._

 _"I don't know", cried Simba._

 _"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"._

 _So were you guys from and who sent you here?" asked Nafsi._

 _"We told you, I am the king of the River pride and this is Simb.." Malka cried before Nafsi smacked him across the face._

 _"You lie!" Shouted Nafsi._

 _"He is not king Nafsi, King Malka is telling the truth", said Simba._

 _The two guards grabbed Simba and dragged him to the river and plunged his head under the water._

 _"Give him a 60 seconds, we will start easy", smirked Adhabu._

 _"See lie lie lie" shouted Adhabu and raised a paw to smack Simba._

Simba heard a noise he Simba turned around to see a lioness, with golden fur and blue eyes enter the cave.

 _Simba looked around to see a lioness, with golden fur and blue eyes walked out of the large cave up the group of males._

 _"I thought you were at the Kusini pride Rufaa", snapped Nafsi._

 _"I was, some mesager birds arrived and told king Kuhitajika bout what had happened in the Pride lands", explained Rufaa._

"Rufaa", mumbled Simba.

"Hey, sorry about your miss treatment. Malka is resting in one of the other caves." Explained Rufaa.

"Thank you, if it weren't for you, Malka and I would have been bound here forever", smirked Simba weakly.

Rufaa laughed, "Its ok, rest, we will talk again later".

With that Ruffa walked out.

...

 _3 hours later._

Simba woke up to Ruffa and a other lioness dragging in a kill.

"Guys..you don't have to", stuttered Simba.

"Simba you need food eat and recover", said Ruffa.

"But.." stuttered Simba.

"But nothing, eat", giggled the other lioness.

"What's funny?" asked Simba.

"We haven't come across a lion so.. I cant put my paw on it. So well mannered but also annoying becase he wont look after him self." the other lioness explained while giggling.

She walked up to Simba and gave him a slight nuzzle, "See it as a gift from us, ok?" with that she and Ruffa walked out.

Feeling confused, Simba watched them leave.

Simba felt his stomach rumble, yeah he had to eat. He took a chunk out of the meat.

...

 _Outside the cave._

"What was that for", Ruffa asked the lioness.

"He's so cute", giggled the lioness.

"He is also married", said Ruffa.

"Yeah, ill ask if we could borrow him", giggled the lioness.

Ruffa rolled her eyes.

...

 _1 day later_

"We are still truly sorry, we fought you and king Malka were spying on us", explained Nafsi.

Simba, Nafsi and _Adhabu,_ were sat in the roal cave.

"Guys, we completely understand, its fine", Simba said with a brief smile.

"You both talked about Kuvutia, he is your older brother, im I right?" asked Adhabu.

"Yes I'm afraid", replied Simba.

"Kuvutia and a lot of lions and lioness keep coming to our land and steeling food and attacking members of our pride, in some case they have been raped, both lions and lioness", explained Nafisi.

"What happened in the Pride lands is outrageous, we are planning on helping you to get rid of Kuvutia, we cant have someone like that as a leader", finished Adhabu.

"Thank you for you're support, its just that is it not as easy as that", explained Simba.

"We don't care. We are aware that the pride lands and other surrounding lands are scared of us. Make sure Zazu understands us that its fine, we only creep people out by the way we fight. So if your in trouble send for us." said Nafisi with a simile.

...

 _1 hour later_

Simba left the royal cave. He walked down the path. He heard some lionesses giggling. Simba rolled his eyes, like why, he can't help it if everyone thinks he is good looking.

"Simba", came a voice.

Simba turned around, "Malka", he greeted.

"How ya feeling brother?" asked Malka.

"Better, you?" said Simba.

"Yeah, when can we get out of here", laughed Malka.

"In a few hours brother", replied Simba.

...

 _4 hours later_

"I don't believe, the kaskazini pride did this to us, they were accusing us of being spies then fine with us the next. They weren't as creepy than I thought", said Malka.

The two kings were walking back to the Pride lands.

"Yeah, but I wont blame them if we were in the same situation", explained Simba.

"Yeah, have you eaten, we don't want you to pass out again", smirked Malka.

"I had something, the Pride made me eat", relied Simba.

...

 _8 hours later_

"Do you wana carry on or rest?" asked Simba, "We could get beck to Pride Rock by morning".

"Yeah sure", Malka replied.

Both lions lay down.

"Malka, I saw my father in a dream.. you know when I passed out.. like I thought I was dead bother. He told me about Kuvutia killing my grandfather with a pride of lions", explained Simba.

Malka's eyes went wide, "Your saying, this is more dangerous than we thought?" asked Malka.

"I'm afraid so brother..", replied Simba.

That night the two kings slept uneasily, worried of the future.

...

 _Next morning._

"Are we nearly there yet", sang Malka.

"Are you ment to be older than me?" Snapped Simba.

"Wooow", Malka gasped.

"Sorry brother, Im not looking forward to arriving at Pride Rock", explained Simba.

"What about Kiara and Nala, lone and dirty time with Nala", Smirked Malka.

"Don't ever say Kiara's name in the same sentence as the subject of what Nala and I do in alone time", said Simba.

"Ha", sorry brother, but that's what I want you to see, ya family", laughted Malka.

"You are my falily too brother", said Simba while hug.

...

 _At Pride Rock._

"Why did Simba and Malka randomly do off to a pride that could kill them, are they tension seeking or something", ranted Sarabi.

"Simba and Malka had to business to sort out. The Birds were too scared to go, Simba and Malka were brave enough to go", explained Nala.

"Simba and Malka are back my ladies", shouted Zazu, he flew and landed on to Sarabi's shoulder.

Nala looked to the horizon, Oh my her love is back. Nala ran and ran in till she reached to two lions.

"Simba, Malka", she screamed while hugging her mate and friend, "How did it go, were they ok about things?"

"Hey Nala" Simba greeted while nuzzling Nala, "Its ok we will explain things when we get to Pride Rock.

Nala looked at the two males for a moment, then she saw something in the corner of her eyes, "What happened to your wrists?" Nala cryed.

"Nala its ok, we will explain things when we get back to Pride Rock", Malka said.

...

 **There was chapter 9.**

 **I am planning on writing a story about Simba's teenhood. I just don't think he ran around the jungle singing Hakuna Matata, It doesn't sound right. I was also thinking about the Lion king TV series "Timon and Pumba", they also feture Simba. One of the episodes that Simba is in is "Rome Alone" as I know, Timon and Pumba is in Rome, What was Simba doing in Rome? It just got me thinking.**

 **Next chapter should be up soon see ya then.**


	10. Heading Home

**Hey guys, sorry for the slow update, I** **'ve been also working on my 2nd story, "Simba The Hero", go and check it out if you want.**

 **I've so ive been helping an other author, "DragonGirl wants cookies" with their X Men story on "The Nightsliver fan club, check that out if ya a X Men fan.**

 **Here is chapter 10**

 _"We are still truly sorry, we thought you and king Malka were spying on us", explained Nafsi._

 _..._

 _"Kuvutia and a lot of lions and lioness keep coming to our land and steeling food and attacking members of our pride, in some case they have been raped, both lions and lioness", explained Nafisi._

 _"What happened in the Pride lands is outrageous, we are planning on helping you to get rid of Kuvutia, we cant have someone like that as a leader", finished Adhabu._

 _"Thank you for you're support, its just that is it not as easy as that", explained Simba._

 _"We don't care. We are aware that the pride lands and other surrounding lands are scared of us. Make sure Zazu understands us that its fine, we only creep people out by the way we fight. So if your in trouble send for us." said Nafisi with a simile._

 _..._

 _"Malka, I saw my father in a dream.. you know when I passed out.. like I thought I was dead bother. He told me about Kuvutia killing my grandfather with a pride of lions", explained Simba._

 _Malka's eyes went wide, "Your saying, this is more dangerous than we thought?" asked Malka._

 _"I'm afraid so brother..", replied Simba._

 _That night the two kings slept uneasily, worried of the future._

 _..._

 _"Why did Simba and Malka randomly do off to a pride that could kill them, are they tension seeking or something", ranted Sarabi._

 _"Simba and Malka had to business to sort out. The Birds were too scared to go, Simba and Malka were brave enough to go", explained Nala._

 _"Simba and Malka are back my ladies", shouted Zazu, he flew and landed on to Sarabi's shoulder._

 _Nala looked to the horizon, Oh my her love is back. Nala ran and ran in till she reached to two lions._

 _"Simba, Malka", she screamed while hugging her mate and friend, "How did it go, were they ok about things?"_

 _"Hey Nala" Simba greeted while nuzzling Nala, "Its ok we will explain things when we get to Pride Rock._

 _Nala looked at the two males for a moment, then she saw something in the corner of her eyes, "What happened to your wrists?" Nala cryed._

 _"Nala its ok, we will explain things when we get back to Pride Rock", Malka said._

 **Chapter 10**

 _That night_

"We discussed the situation about Kuvutia, it looks as if he has been causing trouble to the surrounding prides, so I don't see them letting Kuvutia be king that easily". Simba finished the story.

"But I don't think we can let our guard down", spoke Kovu.

Malka, Nala, Kiara, Simba and Kovu were is a cave behind pride rock. Malka and Simba waited till night fall to bring the group together.

"If it weren't for that Ruffa, you guys could of been killed", cried Nala.

"We know, Its ok were still here", comforted Simba, giving Nala a nuzzle.

"We need to wait for the messengers to come back to tell us news from the surrounding prides", exclaimed Kiara.

"Ok...should they have arrived here ages ago?" questioned Simba.

"They are a long time at eating and resting, even though you and Malka ate and rested", pointed out Kovu.

"There was a storm up north, it is heading this way now, maybe they are taking shelter", said Nala.

...

 _1 hour later._

The family headed back to the main cave. Simba was about to enter behind, Kovu and Kiara when he felt a paw on his chest, he turned to see Nala smiling at him. Straight away Simba knew what that meant, with that he followed Nala to the secret cave.

 _5 hours later_

The king and queen lay in the cave, the king on his side with his queen lying in his arms. Nala looked up at her king. He's so cute and hot, but when a sleep, he is even cuter and hotter. She looked at his calm features ad noticed the stands of his mane swept across his handsome face. Using a paw, she slowly moved the strands of mane out of his face.

Nala snuggled into Simba's chest and fell a sleep listening to his heart beat.

...

 _Following morning._

"CRUNCHY!" shouted Timon.

"SLIMMY!" Shouted Pumba.

"CRUNCHY!" shouted Timon.

"SLIMMY!" Shouted Pumba.

"WONT YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" shouted Vitani, who was sun bathing with Kiara near by.

"What, I'm trying to make a point", whined Timon.

"And we're trying to get a bit of peace and quiet", snapped Kiara.

"How about you two go and annoy Simba, you guys haven't seen him since he came back", suggested Vitani.

"Oh ya, we need to find our oldest baby", cried Pumba.

"Waaa. Where is he?", cried Timon.

"Around the back of Pride Rock", grinned Vitani.

Kiara giggled and covered her mouth with her paw. The two lionesses discussed it before, they guessed her parents spent alone time some were behind pride rock and left it at that. Vitani is going to scar Timon and Pumba for life.

"Ok off we go Pumba", the mercat jumped onto the warthog and they both left for Pride Rock. The fell for Vitani's bait.

...

 _20 mins later._

Kiara and Vitani headed back to Pride Rock. The two lionesses approached the steps to see a red Simba and Nala walking down the steps. They also heard the screams of Timon and Pumba in the distance.

The screams got louder, Timon ran up to Vitani and shouted, "YOU KNEW, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO A SMALL CUTE MERCAT AND A FAT SMELLY WARTHOG!" shouted Timon.

"Ha yeah", smirked Vitani.

"They just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, there is nothing to discuss". stammered Simba while walking off.

Kiara's jaw dropped and Vitani burst out laughing.

...

Yes it was true right, thought Simba. He and Nala woke and went outside for some fresh air but it just happened to turn into a make out session when Timon and Pumba ran on to the scene. He secretly hoped they didn't notice that they interrupted something. They did figure it out after a few seconds of silence, then they screamed and ran off. If the Pride found out he and Nala will lose respect, well the rest of his respect and Nala all of hers.

"Simba", shouted Nala while running up to him, "be careful with your duties and comeback in time for food. Wait, second thought after the hunt I will go a catch a kill and we can have dinner together", she suggested.

"Yeah, sure", smiled Simba and gave his mate a nuzzle, "see ya then", Simba gave Nala a wink. Nala blushed.

After recovering from her mates charm, she walked back to pride rock.

...

 **BOOM! That was chapter 10 guys, see ya next chapter. ;)**


	11. The Hunt For Romance

**Sorry it has been a while.**

 **I wanted to write some more Simba and Nala cute moments, like they are my best Disney pair.**

 **Here is chapter 11.**

 _Evening in the Pride lands_

The African grass blew in the light evening breeze.

A blue/green set of eyes peeked though the gap of the golden blades.

Nala focused on her target. A heard of zebra grassed in front of her, oblivious of the danger that is so close. They had no idea a member of their heard will be picked off any moment.

Nala's sleek body slid though the grass with out a single noise, with her power full body lowered to the floor.

Nala spotted an old Zebra on the outside of the herd. Perfect.

She lunged forward towards the Zebra. she lightly hit the floor then leapt up then ran fast. Then she lunged and landed onto the Zebra with in less than a minute she had bit into the Zebra's neck suffocating the animal.

While Nala dragged the dead Zebra she hoped Simba could make it tonight, she wanted to spend some time with her king.

...

 _2 hours later._

"Burp".

"Simba" giggled Nala, "What a rude boy".

"I've just realised how hungry I was, thank you", smirked Simba while nuzzling Nala.

Nala liked her king on the cheek. Simba closed his eyes.

Thunder echoed though the sky.

"Simba, don't fall a sleep yet, there's a storm coming", said Nala with a smile.

Rain started to fall, "come on lets head back", suggested Nala while getting up.

Simba rolled onto his belly, got up and stretched, "Not so fast", smirked Simba. He lept onto Nala. The king and queen rolled around on the now wet floor.

Nala pined the king, "Pined ya" laughed Nala.

"Dam you Nal" Snarled Simba mockingly. He jumped onto his mate again only to end up with the same result.

They continued to play till both of them ended up drenched in rain. Simba's mane plastered to his face, covering his eyes.

"Can you see now" mocked Nala, water dripped off her fur.

"Ha what ever", laughed Simba.

Nala waked up to her mate a hooked a foreleg around her mates foreleg and leg him back to Pride Rock.

...

 _In the secret cave_

"Don't you dare shake off now", warned Nala.

Simba laughed and shook off, soaking Nala even more.

"Aggg, you finished now?", scowled Nala.

Simba's wet mate still covered his handsome face. She couldn't stay angry for long, she walked up to him and licked him on the mussel.

"Oh dear, Simba poos cant see", mocked Nala. She placed her paws on Simba's chest then pined him to the floor.

...

 _At Pride Rock._

"Tinny", Kovu walked up to his sister with Kiara by his side, "Have you seen Simba and Nala?"

Vitani smirked, she saw the king and queen playing before then they disappeared.

"Ha they deserve some lone fun", commented Vitani.

Kiara gagged and threw up in her mouth, why does she have to carry on doing that.

"Tinny, please stop doing that to Kiara, we just wanted a straight answer", grunted Kovu.

"I gave you a straight answer", replied Vitani, with that the ex outsider waked off.

 **Ha done next chapter will be up shortly, I just got collage work to be doing too, I wont abandon the story so look out for some more chapters.**

 **Thank you for reading guys. ;)**


	12. I Cant Lose You Again

**Sorry guys it has been a while.**

 **Chapter 12**

 _5 days later_

"Jee Simba, you've been annoying, why don't you clear off already, Im sick of you, we are all sick of you", snarled Kuvutia.

Simba, Kuvutia, Sarabi stood in the main cave at Pride Rock.

The pride is basically sick of Simba hardly being at Pride Rock, they think he is being stupid and sulking about Kuvutia. Well he kind of was but who will want to be around the pride when they act like your a spoilt little cub, right.

What's worse, both Kuvutia and Sarabi walked up to him when he was sorting a situation out with the Kion and the Lion Guard when they both came and asked him for a word. Well they actually demanded a word. When Simba said he will be with them in a minuet as he is busy, Sarabi started shouting at him, like how embarrassing can some one get.

"Right brother, as you and mom says, **not** every one else", snapped Simba.

"Actually , we did a survey, and it states that 70% of the Pride think you behaviour is un acceptable", explained Sarabi.

"You have no right to randomly do a survey with the Pride", growled Simba.

"Why don't you just grow up or go", Snapped Sarabi.

With that Sarabi walked out, Kuvutia walked up to Simba and whispered in his ears, "Your Time is up, ha ha", sneered Kuvutia.

Simba growled and smacked him across the face.

"Temper... Temper, I'm telling mommy", jeered Kuvutia, then he left the cave.

...

 _That night_

Simba sat on the end of Pride Rock. Why is life so Sh*it?

"Farther help me, I cant go on like this, there is no point in having a king who **sulks like a spoilt cub,** do they?" Whispered Simba.

"Simba", came a familiar voice.

Simba turned to see his love and queen walking up to him with a conserved look on her face.

"We cant go on like this, even if the messenger birds said that the surrounding prides support us, we cant change the minds of the prides", explained Simba, "mother told me to grow up or go".

Nala's eyes widened, "what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I need to go into hiding until Kuvutia angers the pride", suggested Simba,

"He wont, he has them fooled", said Nala.

"There is no other way" whispered Simba.

"I cant let you go by your self, I love you too much, I cant lose you again", cried Nala.

"I cant make you come too", said Simba understanding what his mate is getting at.

"At least reconsider Simba", whispered Nala, "Will you promise me?"

"I promise.." muttered Simba.

The King and Queen nuzzled.

...

 **Boooom, there was chapter 12, chapter 13 will be up soon guys see ya ;)**


	13. Disposal Of The King

**Heyyyy, sup!**

 **Cant wait to publish this, been working on a few chapters at a time. I helps me keep the flow of the story more.**

 **Anyway here is chapter 13**

Kubwa = Great

...

 _2 days later_

In the Pride Lands

Simba was heading back to Pride Rock after another exhausting day. He approached the steps to climb up when he heard a voice.

"Where have you been, it's getting late, I hope you weren't causing trouble again".

Simba looked up to see his mom looking down at him. Simba frowned, what is she on about, there is something called being king, you kind of like patrol and deal with miles of land full of animals, it doesn't run by its self.

Simba couldn't be bothered saying all of this to Sarabi, he was too tiered to get into another fight.

Simba walked up Pride Rock and past his mother to the cave, "Simba, say something", snapped Sarabi.

"I've been dealing with my duties as king." Simba began to explain when Sarabi stopped him.

"Well I'm afraid the duties are no longer yours to preform, you know Kuvutia is older than you, as he is back he has the right to the throne" Sarabi explained.

"I'm aware of that, I've just not had time to talk to him about it", Simba said trying not to raze his voice.

"Well if you stop acting like a cub and stop fighting with him, he may talk to you", snapped Sarabi.

"If that is what you think mother", mumbled Simba as he walked towards the cave were to lionesses stepped out in front of him.

Simba turned to Sarabi, "What is this?" he asked.

"Well, we have all agreed that your behaviour is unacceptable so we have agreed that you must go under temporary exile", replied Sarabi with no emotion.

By now, many members of the pride had flooded out of the main den.

Simba had no idea what to say, he just stared at his pride in despair, "You can't do this", he stuttered.

"We can", said Kuvutia as he walked towards Simba, "If you were not my brother you would be fully exiled, so you've got to thank me".

"You have 3 years of exile then you can come back for judgment, if we let you stay, you will live at the bottom of our prides hierarchical system.

Simba looked around,

"Get lost Simba" shouted a member of the pride.

Simba walked towards the steps that lead down Pride Rock.

He turned, "You will all regret this, I know something you all don't", he snared, with that Simba headed away from Pride Rock.

"Now that we've got rid of Simba", spoke Kuvutia, "We can all live in big harmony, **my** harmony.

…

 **The great kings and queens of the past need to have a meeting, this situation is getting out of hand.**

The lions at the meeting included Ahadi _,_ Mohatu, Uru, Mufasa, Mohatu's farther Kubwa and of course _Munguwaike._ _She was the first ever queen of Africa when it was only ruled as one. Then when later generations argued about rights to the throne, Africa was dived into what it is today. Munguwaike was the lioness started the stories of the circle of life. This made it so there was more understanding between predators and prey._

 _"We need to keep Simba on the throne for as long as possible",_ _said_ Ahadi.

"Well while you were taken ill about your eldest grandson, you've missed something very important Ahadi", spoke Mohatu.

"Missed?" questioned Ahadi.

"Simba was in fact exiled exactly one hour ago", explained _Munguwaike._

 _"Leaving the pride to suffer the rule of his older brother, that isn't wise", commented Ahadi._

 _"Simba is very wise, he couldn't interfere with the prides conclusion, despite how much_ Kuvutia has poisoned them", explained _Munguwaike._

 _"Simba is in danger,_ Kuvutia wants him dead before it is time for Simba to return to Pride Rock for judgment." said Mufasa

"How is he going to live to stop Kuvutia and to be king again?" asked Kubwa.

"Do you think Simba is ready?" mumbled Ahadi.

"I think Simba has been ready for a long time now, I shall attend to Simba", replied _Munguwaike, her eyes sparkling._

 _….._

 _10 mins later_

 _"Timon…Pumba, wake up", whispered Simba._

Timon shifted around on top of the warthogs belly, "waa 5 more minuets Maa", groaned Timon.

"Timon come on its Simba not ya maa" mumbled Simba.

"AGGG!" screamed Timon waking Pumba.

"Come down guys, its me", shouted Simba.

"Gee it you, what are ya doing waking us up at this time of day", yelled Timon.

"Guys, I'm here to talk, Kuvutia and the pride has exiled me, I can't stay, so can't you. I think it is best for you two to go back to the oasis", explained Simba, he didn't want to panic the two of them but he needed to tell them the truth.

"Does this mean the three of us can go back to Hakuna Matata?" pleaded Timon.

"I'm afraid not Timon", replied Simba sadly.

"What, why?" asked Pumba.

"I need to go way from every one, I don't want to put you guys in danger" replied Simba.

There was silence then the two burst into tears.

...

 _15 mins later_

Simba ran across the savanna, he needed to talk to the rest of his family and bid farewell.

He heard voices, Simba looked around to see Kovu, Kion and Kiara running towards him, Simba stopped and waited for them to catch up.

"Daddy, is this all true?" asked Kiara as she nuzzled into his mane.

"I'm afraid so, I was looking for you guys", said Simba.

"Dad, you can't let them all do this, like you haven't done anything", spoke Kion.

"Your so called uncle has poisoned most of the pride against me, there is nothing I can do, I have to just wait it out", explained Simba.

Simba knew something was wrong, why did Kuvutia let him go so easily? He has this deep feeling that Kuvutia is planning on killing him. He didn't want to tell anyone, he didn't want them to worry.

"I want you guys to stay, I will be back, don't worry guys" said Simba.

Simba walked up to his son, Keep the lion guard going, look after yourself and the kingdom son", Simba instructed.

Simba Nuzzled Kion then waked up to Kiara, "Kiara, I trust you to keep safe, I'll be back", Simba whispered giving Kiara a nuzzle.

Then the exiled king turned to Kovu, "I expect you to look after them right, can I trust you to do that?" sighed Simba.

….

 _10 mins later_

After biding his children and son in law farewell, he ran off to find Nala, she will hate the idea of him leaving like this but there is no other option at this moment.

Simba heard something behind him, he turned around to find a lot of lions and lionesses running after him, Simba ran towards the northern border, there are plenty of hiding places around there.

He felt something wrap around his legs, he looked down, vines wrapped around all four of his legs, dam he was trapped. Simba fell onto the ground.

He was right, this is more dangerous than he thought, Simba trued onto his back to see Kuvutia stood over him.

"You were taking wayyyyy to long to leave", sneered Kuvutia.

Simba felt himself beening jerked off the ground. The next moment went too fast, his head was grabbed then rammed into a rock on the ground then everything went black.

…..

 **That was chapter 13, I hope you liked it chapter 14 coming soon ;)**


	14. Torture

**Hey guys, here is the next part of the story. I haven't really been working on the other stories sorry about that, I'm enjoying this story the most and find this story the top priority at the moment (comment if you think different).**

 **...**

 **Chapter 14**

 **...**

Simba woke, he was tied, arms stretched, one front leg tied to one small tree then the other tide to another small tree, his feet dangled below barley touching the floor.

His head throbbed badly.

"Hey, ya awake, enjoy your beauty sleep brother", mocked Kuvutia.

Simba remained silent, there was no point saying anything.

"Looks like cat got your tongue bro, shame it won't say that way. I'm planning on making you scream a lot tonight, it's a pity no one is going to hear you. It's not as if many of them actually care, not after what I managed to do", grinned Kuvutia.

Simba remained silent.

"What will happen if I removed all of your claws slowly one by one", _sniggered_ Kuvutia.

"He's awake, let your revenge commence love", smirked _Nzuri walking into view._

"This is only the beginning", laughed Kuvutia looking at Simba, "The beginning of your death".

Nzuri waked up to Simba, "Kuvutia wants you to die slowly", _Nzuri explained, "_ Like Scar, he wished you weren't even born".

Simba didn't say anything.

"Don't tell me you have started already Kuvutia, it just seems that you have cut off his tongue", murmured _Nzuri._

 _"_ Naa, he thinks it wise to stay silent that's all", explained Kuvutia.

"I'm afraid that is not wise Simba, as I've heard, you're not wise", Nzuri laughed and walked off out of sight _._

"You took my throne, I take your life", snarled Kuvutia, "DEAL!".

Kuvutia closed in on Simba

…..

 _20 seconds later_

"AAAAAGGG!" Screamed Simba.

"HAAAA HA HA, that pain...isn't enough for you, let's give you some more". Laughed Kuvutia.

…..

 _Hours later_

Yeah hours, it feels like hour's maybe it was just minutes, he lost track of time.

Simba watched Kuvutia walk off. Simba looked to his right paw, then to his left paw. Blood trickled from where his claws used to be.

There must be away to get way, he can't just hang here and let his bastard of a "brother" torcher him till he draws his last breath.

Simba heard a noise, he looked up to see Nzuri approaching, oh great just what he needs _._

She picked up a sharp object from the floor then started sawing at the vines that tied Simba up.

"Wha…", groaned Simba.

"Shhhh, they will hear", whispered Nzuri.

When she finished, Simba dropped to the floor. Trying to stumble to his feet, he asked "Why, I don't…"

Before he could finish Nzuri pushed him away, "Run", whispered Nzuri.

Simba didn't know what to think, but decided to run, well stagger away.

 _…_

After what it felt like miles, Simba heard screaming and roaring from behind. Oh sh*t he is done for, they will easily catch him in his state.

What will actually happen if they killed him, will would have not had his chance to say good bye to Nala. Nala, his love, his life.

Just then he felt something sharp wiz past his left ear. Don't stop. Don't stop.

"Simba", came a familiar voice.

Simba stopped, what difference would it make any way. He turned to see Malka and some members of Malka's pride running towards him.

"Malka", mumbled Simba.

Malka reached Simba, "Dude, you look a mess", commented Malka.

"Wh..how.." before Simba could finish there was a roar from Kuvutia.

They all turned to see Kuvutia running towards them, "ha ha we got him", he snarled.

"Dam let get out of here", suggested Malka.

A male Human appeared a few foot away from Kuvutia.

Were the hell did that thing come from?

The human walked forward with a long stick thing. Simba thought it looked familiar, he had seen humans use them in the past. Were and how would Kuvutia's gang team up with humans?

Simba couldn't move fast enough to get out of the way as the human took aim and fired.

BANG!

….

 **There was chapter 14 guys next chapter coming soon.**

 **See you next week ;)**


	15. The Awakening Of The King

**Hey guys.** **I hope you like the story so far, I hope I didn't kill** **the story too much with a human appearance.**

 **Anyway here is chapter 15.**

Waliochaguliwa = chosen.

...

 _Simba looked around him. He was stood on a large grass land some he didn't recognise. What has happened?_

 _"_ _Simba", came a female voice._

 _Simba turned around to see a lioness approaching. She had green eyes and light cream fur with slightly lighter under belly and paws._

 _"_ _Who are you?" asked Simba._

 _"_ _My name is Munguwaike", she replied._

 _"_ _I think I've herd of you before", said Simba deep in thought._

 _"_ _Yes, you have", she smiled._

 _"The stories I were told of you, said you were a male", whispered Simba._

 _"My name means goddess. mungu wa kike", giggled Munguwaike._

 _"_ _I guess I was a little stupid. Why have you come to talk to a stupid ex-king_ _out of all lions,_ _then?" murmured Simba._

 _"_ _Firstly, I like to say, you are not stupid, maybe you are an ex-king but only for now", spoke Munguwaike._

 _"_ _For now?" asked Simba._

 _"_ _That is what_ _I'm_ _here for ,and also_ _I've_ _always wanted to meet you Simba", said Munguwaike with a smile._

 _Simba looked confused, why him,_ _maybe_ _he mes_ _sed up the kingdom so badly she_ _came to him._

 _"_ _Simba, as I kn_ _ow Mufasa has told you about that_ _fool of an older brother_ _of yours._ _I_ _have_ _watch_ _ed_ _him commit more crimes than kill Ahadi", explained Munguwaike._

 _If you could talk to me, why didn't you attempt to guide my grandfather or Kuvutia?" asked Simba._

 _"The great kings and queens of the past have limited power and we cannot interfere with the living as much as you think, over the century's we have been saving up our strength for a reason. It's like an investment", explained_ _Munguwaike._

 _Simba nodded._

 _"_ _We chose a wise lion to experience the power to open a gate to pass from the living to the heavens and also go back. He shall also be able to see memories of the past and many unbelievable things, we call him_ waliochaguliwa", said _Munguwaike._

 _"_ _So….. Who did you guys chose?" asked Simba._

 _"_ _You", replied Munguwaike._

 _"_ _Me! Why me I lost the Pride Lands to a murder for the second time, the pride hate me_ _._ _I don't even kno_ _w if I'm even a live, don't think I'm a wise lion to become_ waliochaguliwa, _find someone who is more suitable", stammered Simba._

 _"_ _You haven't lost to Pride Lands, you_ _always_ _underestimate yourself Simba. You were chosen 200 years before you were born, I think you were wise enough for a while now", explained Munguwaike with a smile. She walked up to Simba and gave him a nuzzle._

 _"_ _But…", started Simba_

 _"_ _I think you will make me a great addition to our team. This will also save your from dying in the living world, your condition isn't_ _great", finished_ _Munguwaike._

 _Simba sighed, "Fine"._

 _Munguwaike stepped back from Simba._

 _Bright white light filled his vison, then it went black._

…..

Simba felt like his eyes were glued closed. His body felt numb.

When he eventually started to open his eyes, he saw some sort of blurred grey thing in front of him. Wait, could it be rock? Cliff? Cave? Simba closed his eyes then opened them again. To see a cave roof in front of him.

"Simba".

The voice sounded familiar. Simba moved his head slightly, only to be met by a pair of blue orbs.

"Simba".

Simba blinked again, "Nala", he gasped.

Nala smiled and nuzzled into his mane, breathing in his sent.

Simba looked around, he was lead on his back in a small cave. He had some sort of plant matter wrapped around his paws and upper body. Nala was lying close to him on her under belly.

Then everything came back to him.

 **Flash back**

" _Well, we have all agreed that your behaviour is unacceptable so we have agreed that you must go under temporary exile", replied Sarabi with no emotion._

 _"Get lost Simba" shouted a member of the pride._

 _Simba walked towards the steps that lead down Pride Rock._

 _He turned, "You will all regret this, I know something you all don't", he snared, with that Simba headed away from Pride Rock._

 _"What will happen if I removed all of your claws slowly one by one", sniggered Kuvutia._

 _"He's awake, let your revenge commence love", smirked Nzuri walking into view._

 _"This is only the beginning", laughed Kuvutia looking at Simba, "The beginning of your death"._

 _Nzuri waked up to Simba, "Kuvutia wants you to die slowly", Nzuri explained, "Like Scar, he wished you weren't even born"._

"Wha…", groaned Simba.

"Shhhh, they will hear", whispered Nzuri.

 _"Malka", mumbled Simba._

 _A male Human appeared a few foot away from Kuvutia._

 _Were the hell did that thing come from?_

 _The human walked forward with a long thing._

 _Simba couldn't move fast enough to get out of the way as the human took aim and fired._

 _BANG!_

 _"_ _I think you will make me a great addition to our team. This will also save your from dying in the living world, your condition isn't great", finished Munguwaike._

 **End of flash back.**

"Nala, I..", stammered Simba.

"Shhh", whispered Nala.

"There.. after me", stuttered Simba.

"Shh, its ok, you're a live and that's what matters at the moment", Nala spoke softly.

"Where are we?" asked Simba.

"It was horrible, I heard about your exile. Kion told me that you were looking for me but I couldn't find you. Then hours later I got a message from Malka's pride saying that they have taken you in after an accident", Nala paused, took a breath. Looking into Simba's amber eyes she continued, "I.. Didn't know you were that seriously injured… Malka said that Kuvutia and a human companion has something to do with it. We thought we were going to lose you", a tear started to run down her cheek.

Simba gassed up at her feeling pathetic. He reached up with a paw and wiped away the tear.

"Simba please, tell me what you remember love", requested Nala.

…

 _10 mins later_

"Do you realise what great power the great kings of the past have given you?" asked Nala in amazement, after Simba finished his story.

"I don't know if it actually happened Nal", spoke Simba.

"Simba, you said that Munguwaike thought you were in a bad condition and you could die, do you realise you were shot in the chest, and so close to the heart", whispered _Nala._

"Ermm.." mumbled Simba.

"Rafiki dees that der king is awake", came a voice from the cave entrance.

"Rafiki", greeted Nala.

The old baboon hobbled him with his stick with a grin on his face.

"You… Know.." mumbled Simba.

"Ha ha, of course Rafiki knows", laughed the baboon.

 **That's it guys, chapter 15. See ya next week ;)**


	16. Nala

**Hey guys, here is chapter 16.**

 **I would also like to mention that there will be some changes to chapter one. Its just that the more I get into the story the more I feel chapter one is a bit bad, so I am planning on editing chapter one and re-uploading it soon.** **Anyway enjoy chapter 16.**

 **Chapter 16**

...

Nala walked though the land of the River Pride. She just could get over of what has happened and all at once.

Simba fell asleep around 5-10mins after Rafiki left. He needed to rest anyway.

Simba... he nearly died. she nearly lost Simba again. Simba, her love, king, lover, husband and father of her children.

Nala closed her eyes

 _..._

 ** _Flash back._**

 _"Nala", came a voice._

 _Nala turned to see her child hood friend Tama running towards her wide eyed._

 _"Tama", greeted Nala, with the look of concern on her face._

 _"Nala, they have just exiled Simba", cried Tama._

 _Nalas eyes widened, "What, how?"._

 _"Kuvutia, has brain washed the pride including his mother, they sent him into exile for 3 year the to return for judgment. Then if the pride let him back in he will be at the bottom of the prides hierarchy. Meaning he will be treated like shit. ", explained Tama._

 _"We need to find Simba", suggested Nala, "he cant of left the pride lands yet"._

 _With that the two lionesses ran off towards the borders._

 _..._

 _ **Over 1 hour later.** It was getting dark._

 _Tama and Nala ran around the borders of the pride land for a while looking for Simba until Kiara, Kion and Kovu approached them on the eastern border._

 _"Mom", greeted Kiara and Kion._

 _Kovu greeted the two older lionesses with a brief nod._

 _"Do any of you guys know were Simba is?" asked Tama._

 _"Father said her was looking for Mother", replied Kion looking towards Nala._

 _"How long ago was this?" asked Nala._

 _"Around 1 and a half hours a ago, I guess", mumbled Kovu._

 _"Oh Fu**k, we need to find him", snapped Tama._

 _"Tama, language", Nala scolded her friend._

 _"Nala, don't you get it, Kuvutia wants Simba dead. He just said 3 years exile to make him look like her is a great king", explained Tama._

 _Nala turned to her children and son in law, "you guys stay here in case you see anything", spoke Nala._

 _Nala ran off with Tama_

 _"Tama were are we going?", Nala called out._

 _"Rafiki he may know", panted Tama._

 _..._

 ** _15-20 minuets later._**

 _"Rafiki", shouted Nala from the bottom of the baboons tree._

 _"Rafiki is here", repliyed Rafiki._

 _Nala truned to see the old baboon sat ontop of her back_

 _"Ok ok I think you need to get off", mumbeled Nala._

 _"What does da queen of da waliochaguliwa want?", giggled Rafiki._

 _"Waliochaguliwa", asked Nala, "As I know I'm Simba's queen and a queen looking for her king Simba", stuttered Nala, only if this is all a waste of time, Rafiki wont know, he nether talks sense._

 _"Rafiki doesn't know were Simba is, but Rafiki knows, that Simba is going to be one powerful lion", Laughed Rafiki, then the mad baboon disappeared into the trees._

 _"That monkeys mad", mumbled Tama._

 _"Your majesty", called a voice._

 _"Zazu", called Nala._

 _"King Malka wants to have your audience, there's been an accident ", announced Zazu._

 _Nala looked at Tama. Then she ran off, following Zazu._

 _..._

 ** _Around 15 mins later._**

 _Nala saw Malka pacing around in circles with a blank expression on his face. Nala felt the tension rise into the air around them._

 _"Mal..ka", whispered Nala, approaching the king of the River Pride._

 _Malka looked up at her, she could see the pain and fear in his eyes._

 _"Nala", greeted Malka, he voice shaking._

 _"No...he cant be.." stuttered Nala._

 _"No", said Malka, "he's a live...only just"._

 _Nala's eyes widened, "were is he, what happened", she asked, her voice shaking._

 _"Kuvutia captured Simba... tortured him then let him go for a game. That's...That's when we found him, then. This human appeared next to him a shot at him, Even if Simba was in a better state, mentally and physically, he wouldn't of got out of the way from them tinny metal things", explained Malka, his voice shaking._

 _Nala stood, glued to the floor trying to absorb what she has been told._

 _"Ho...How...Is he?" finally croaked Nala._

 _"He's still a live, he is unconscious. He is hardly breathing, the metal thing the human fired from his stick thing has planted its self into his chest". Explained Malka._

 _Nala clenched her jaw, she cant cry now, Simba needs her._

 _Malka walked up to her and nuzzled the top of her head. Nala rubbed her head up against Malka chest._

 _..._

 ** _10 minuets later._**

 _Nala and Malka back to the River Pride._

 _"Malka", Nala spoke, breaking the silence._

 _"Yes Nala", whispered Malka._

 _"How did you know Simba was in trouble?" asked Nala_

 _"Zazu flew to us, explaining that Simba had been exiled. At first, we thought Simba could make his way to us then Zazu told us that he over heard a conversation between Kuvutia and his mate. They were planning on exiling Simba then to capture him, torture him and then kill him. So we made our way over to the Pride Lands only to be met by Kovu explaining that you and Tama were still looking for Simba. We left Kovu with Kion and Kiara to keep an eye out for anything and we went looking for Simba our selves. We knew that Simba wont be close to the borders, if he had been we would of all found up by now. So we went out into part of the out lands to check there. That when we heard...That's when we heard familiar screaming, we followed the screaming until we reached a clearing. that when we saw Simba in the distance, running off from something. I called out to Simba and he stopped to let me catch him up then that's when we saw Kuvutia and a human. I heard Simba mumble something to do with, were did that come from then it happened to fast. the human raised his stick thing, it went bang, I felt the bit of metal skim past me to Simba", explained Malka, his voice shaking._

 _..._

 **25 minuets later**

 _Nala watched as the a few members of Malka's pride (medical) trying to remove the bit of Metal from Simba's chest. That's when she heard, "Rafiki dis here, he will help save da king", shouted Rafiki._

 _Nala turned to see the crazy baboon stood in the entrance of the medical cave._

 _The lions and lionesses that tended to Simba looked at each other then mumbled something about go away crazy monkey._

 _"Rafiki, I don't think you really know what to do...do you?" mumbled Nala._

 _"Do you understand how serious this is Rafiki", asked Malka._

 _"Rafiki has made tools, he also das herbs. That means Rafiki can help", explained the crazy baboon._

 _Malka frowned and looked at Nala._

 _"Were losing him, what else can we do", explained one of the lions who were tending to Simba._

 _Everyone looked at Nala, Nala looked at Simba. He was right, Simba's chest was moving even less now. She looked up at Rafiki, "Do what you can", she finally spoke._

 _..._

 _ **Days afterwards.**_

 _Simba's condition improved a lot, especially after Rafiki successfully removed the bit of metal (Rafiki called it a bullet) from the kings chest and put herbs on with some sort of plant matter acting as a bandage._

 _Nala lay next to Simba in deep thought._

 _Why has Kuvutia gone to all this trouble just to become king and why so soon after disappearing after he killed his grandfather?_ _thought Nala while watching her mate sleep._

 _How could Sarabi let this happen between her sons, she knew that Simba and Sarabi's relationship hasn't been the same since he came back to challenge Scar, but it could be understandable._

 _Kuvutia comes along then she suddenly bonds with him more than ever, just like that. There are too many questions to keep up with everything at this moment._

 _Then she saw Simba's eyes flutter open, then close again._

 _"Simba", she whispered._

 _"Simba's eyes fluttered open again. He was staring at the cave roof like as if he was trying to focus._

 _"Simba", she whispered again._

 _Simba shifted his head and stared at her._

 _"Nala"._

 _..._

 **Wooooo! Chapter 16 done. see ya next time. ;)**


	17. The Reunion

**Hey Guys I hope you are enjoying the story so far, I would like to mention, that I have edited chapter 1, 5 and 7 as I didn't like them very much especially the bit were Simba and Malka speak French. On the top of chapter 8 there is more of an explanation for this.**

Maisha = Life

 **Chapter 17**

...

At the River Pride (One week later).

"Do you feel any different in anyway?" asked Rafiki.

"No, stop asking please", frowned Simba.

Rafiki, Simba, Nala and Malka sat in the main den at the River Pride. Simba is still recovering from his latest injury. Simba can still feel a slight tightness around the bullet wound in his chest and it has also been quite painful at times. He has not said anything as he didn't want to worry any one.

"The great kings and Queens of the past may think Simba has not recovered enough to have what ever they intended him to have", suggested Malka.

The old baboon scratched his chin in deep thought.

"Was da der a way of that Munguwaike gave ya da gift?", questioned Rafiki.

"Erm, I agreed, then is went bight then black. That's when I woke up", mumbled Simba.

"Aggg! Rafiki needs to dinck about dis", ranted the old baboon smacking right hand onto his face. With that the baboon ran off out of the cave and disappeared into the distance.

"Ok, I think he is even more insane than ever", commented Nala.

Simba noticed that this was the first time Nala has spoken since the beginning of the session around 2 hours before. He was worried about his mate.

"Ok ive got my evening patrol to do, you wana come brother?", spoke Malka. Since Simba had started to walk a few day before, he had been going on patrol with Malka.

"Erm, is it ok to hang back?" asked Simba, glancing and Nala.

Malka understood, "Ok, see ya around guys", said Malka, with that he left.

...

After a moment pause.

"Do, you want to talk to me about something", asked Simba.

Nala looked confused, "I thought you wanted to talk to me", she finally said.

"Nal, you've been very quite recently, you can talk to me you know", spoke Simba.

Nala looked at her mate for a moment.

"Its a lot to take in, do you realise that nearly two weeks ago you were shot and nearly died. And we both have been kicked out of the Pride Lands. What about Kion and Kiara, what would your so called big brother do to them", asked Nala.

"I don't know..." mumbled Simba.

"That was a rhetorical question", snapped Nala.

Simba's eyes widened.

"Sorry Simba... Its just a lot to take in at this moment", mumbled Nala looking down at the floor.

Simba walked up to her and gave her a nuzzle. Nala nuzzled under Simba's neck.

...

 _On Malka's patrol._

Malka thought though what could be upsetting Nala. Well there must be a lot upsetting Nala. A lot has happened, women are known for keeping things in for long periods of time then it comes out at once. Simba should be up to it, they've been married for years.

Just then he smelt something in the air then a rustling came from the brushes. Malka raised his hackles.

"Were are we?", came a familiar female voice.

"Come out", demanded the River Pride King.

Kiara stumbled out of the brushes followed by an annoyed looking Kovu.

"You didn't hear me right Malka?" smirked Kiara.

Malka stared at them, "Were have you guys been?" he asked.

"Simba told us to stay, but we haven't heard anything from Nala, so we set off to look for her", explained Kovu.

"Oh, I think Kuvutia would of exiled you anyway as you are a threat to the throne" commented Malka with both eyes on Kovu.

"You know were Mom and Dad is?" asked Kiara.

"Come, I will explain on the way, you parents will be glad to see you. Were is Kion?" spoke Malka.

"He wanted to carry on with the Lion Guard while we search for Simba and Nala", explained Kovu.

Then Malka explained what happened as the three of them started to walk to the pride dens (the River Pride has a main den for manly royalty, then other smaller dens around next to the river Maisha).

...

 _In the main den_

Nala and queen Asili were talking quietly while Simba took a nap.

"I hope Malka will be back soon, then we can go a eat, I'm staved", yawned Asili.

"I hope your not turning into Kula", giggled Nala.

"I hope not", laughed Asili.

"Guys", came Malka.

"Hey Babe, how was patrol?", grinned Asili.

"Kiara and Kovu have arrived" replied Mala.

Nala's eyes widened, "Simba wake up", she nudged her mate.

"Wh..." mumbled Simba.

"Kiara and Kovu", whispered Nala.

Simba's eyes shot open to see his daughter and son in law enter the den.

"Mom, Dad", shouted Kiara running towards her parents.

Malka walked up to his mate and greeted her with a nuzzle.

"How did you find them?" Asili asked.

"Kiara was a little loud in the bushes", explained Malka.

Asili smiled, she had heard far to many stories about Kiara and her hunting.

Kiara smiled at Asili.

"This is my mate and queen, Asili", introduced Malka.

"Hey"greeted Kiara.

"Sup", greeted Kovu.

"Now lets get food, I'm staved", grinned Asili, with that, she got to her feet and stretched, then left.

"I swear she is turning into Kula", smirked Nala.

The 5 of them laughed.

"Come on, I think we will all end up acting like Kula if we don't eat soon", commented Malka as he left the den.

Nala glanced at her mate, daughter and son in-law, "I guess he's right" she smirked.

Nala helped Simba up and the 4 of them made their way to todays catch.

 **Woooo! Chapter 17 done, it went better than I thought. Comment any ideas, I will appreciate it.**

 **Thank you for reading. ;)**


	18. Royal Romance

**Hey guys, I hope this sort is not drifting to long. I was wondering if to write a series of these stories. Comment of ya want me to.**

Chapter 18

...

 _The following evening (River Pride)._

The long grass waves in the breeze, the river Maisha sparkled as it raced passed a ex certain royal couple lay gassing at the evening sky.

"The sun set is beautiful", commented Nala.

Simba turned his head to face his mate, "Yeah, like you", he complemented.

Nala turned her head to meet her mates gaze, "Some ones a charming lion tonight", she giggled.

"Why shouldn't I complement my mate", smirked Simba giving her a wink.

Nala blushed, "I'm glad Kiara and Kovu managed to find us, I did leave them with Tama and didn't inform them, and I dred to think how long they will be looking for us", she spoke.

"I hope Kion will hold on with the Lion Guard, he is stubborn lion", whispered Simba.

"Humm, some how sounds familiar", grinned Nala.

Simba looked confused. Oh my! He always looks really cute when confused.

Nala moved her head towards Simba a pressed her muzzle against his. The couple stayed like that for a moment, then Nala pulled back and looked at her mate, "Im talking about you, silly", she giggled.

"Your a suborn lioness to you know", smirked Simba.

"Ok, ok, Kion and Kiara get their stubbornness from both of use", laughed Nala.

"Ok, u guess", muttered Simba trying not to laugh.

...

 _Laying on the their backs in the long grass Kiara and Kovu, who are star gassing several hills away from Simba and Nala._

"Kovu, come on, try and relax a bit", whispered Kiara.

"Humm, I'm just worried Kiara", spoke Kovu.

"I didn't know you are fond of my little brother", joked Kiara. Knowing full well it was her stupid power hungery uncle he was on about.

"I'ts just, It feels like Kuvutia is up to something apart from becoming king and secondly, we have not idea what the great kings have given to Simba", explained Kovu.

"I cant do much until we find out, as I know the great kings will not disappoint us", whispered Kiara while rolling onto her side placing a paw onto Kovu's lower chest and nuzzling into his mane.

...

 _At Pride Rock_

"Kuvutia, may I ask you some questions?", Sarabi asked her eldest son.

"Yeah sure", mumbled Kuvutia.

"I saw you and some strange lions chasing Simba out of the Pride Lands, the day we exiled him, why?" spoke Sarabi.

"He spent ages leaving and he was also making a fuss", replied Kuvutia.

"Last question, were are Nala, Kovu and Kiara?" asked Sarabi.

"No idea, I think they left with Simba, probably ran off to the River Pride", replied Kuvutia. he knew full well that they were there and that is were he shall go to kill them, depending if Simba is alive still.

"Why don't we go and find out", suggested Sarabi.

"Ive got my duties to attend to at this moment, its hard to get used to you know", spoke Kuvutia, he didn't want his mom there she will find out what he had done to Simba and then that will ruin the whole plan.

"Ok", mummered Sarabi. She walked out of the den. Mabie she can go and look her self.

..

 **There was chapter 18, Im sorry it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be. the chapter will hopefully be longer. Ha Ha I threw in a Kiara and Kovu bit for the Kiara and Kovu fans ;)**

 **See you guys next chapter. ;)**


	19. Sarabi's Realization

**Hey, whats up guys. I'm sorry uploads haven't have been so frequent recently as I am busy with collage work and other commitments. I didn't promised constant weekly uploads (only see ya next week on one chapter). Collage and other commitments are the reason why I haven't promised weekly uploads.**

 **Anyway her is chapter 19 ;)**

...

Chapter 19

...

 _At Pride Rock_

Sarabi awoke at sun rise the following morning. After stretching, she tip toed out of the main den of Pride Rock and then made her way down the steps of Pride Rock.

She thought to go to see were Simba is and maybe he has grown up a bit more since the past events nearly two weeks previous. Since her eldest son refused to go with her, she might as well go her self.

...

 _3 hours later_

After what felt like days of walking, she final recognised her surroundings.

"ROAR!"

Sarabi turned to see a large lion, with honey fur and a black mane behind her.

"What do you want?" the lion snapped.

This lion seems very familiar..."Malka" Sarabi gasped.

"Yeah, you didn't recognise me already. Answer me, what do you want", demanded Malka.

"To see if Simba is here", Sarabi replied.

"So what if he is, what kind of crap do want to give him this time. Or are you going to send ya hamsome king poos to dispose of him this time" growled Malka.

"No I would like to talk to him to see if he has learnt his lesson", explained Sarabi, what is Malka suggesting, what has Simba been saying?

"Oh, has he been punished enough, he nearly died after last times punishment", snarled Malka.

"No it jus... What do you mean died?" questioned the ex queen.

"It's clear that Kuvutia sorted him out, cant you guys leave him alone already. He has been though a lot recently", snapped Malka.

"What do you mean Kuvutia sorted him out?" asked Sarabi.

"Kuvutia and his goons captured him and tortured him. My pride and I came to rescue him after we had a visit from Zazu after he over heard Kuvutia and his mate discussing killing Simba. He was also with a human companion who took a shot at him. And if you don't believe me, get lost", explained Malka.

All Sarabi could do is stare at Malka wide eyed.

"You didn't know", stuttered Malka.

"Is he ok?" whispered Sarabi with disbelief.

"Well he's walking and talking, so I guess he is sort of ok". mumbled Malka.

"Ha ha ha ha, da Sarabi dis her, you have come in time for da fun", squealed a voice from a both.

The two lions looked up to see Rafiki dangling from a branch about them.

...

10 minuets later

The three of them were walking though the kingdom of the River Pride.

"So dat dis what happened Sarabi", explained Rafiki.

Sarabi stared at the baboon in horror,"This is all my fault, if I hadn't fallen for Kuvutia's act and forgotten Simba, all of this wouldn't of happened", she cried.

"How are you believing this so easily", asked Malka.

"I was talking to Kuvutia last night, he said something about Simba being at the River pride. That was after I asked him about seeing him and some strange lions chasing Simba from the Pride lands", explained Sarabi.

"So, that makes sense, I guess", murmured Malka.

Oblivious to the trio, there were a set of apple green eyes watching the hole conversation from the near by bushes.

"Humm, I think I need to tell the others", thought Kovu.

With that, the young lion sneaked though the bush and into the long grass to tell the others.

...

 _At the main den of the River pride._

Nala, Kiara and Asili lounged while Simba slept.

"Seriously, I woke up to find Kula chewing my front leg, she was that hungry", smirked Nala.

"I realy cant wait to see Tama and Kula again, I really miss them goons", giggeled Asili.

"Hopfully, when we sort this mess out, you can", said Kiara with a smile.

"That would be great", smiled Asili.

"Guys", called Kovu.

The three lionesses looked up to see a kovu running in looking worried.

"Oh no, do tell us its Malka's turn to be injured", scowled Asili.

"No, Ive over heard Malka, Rafiki talking to Sarabi, I think she belives us" explained Kovu.

The for lions looked over at the sleeping Simba.

"Shall we wake daddy?" asked Kiara.

"It's ok, I will explain to him later", said Nala.

The three lionesses followed Kovu outside.

...

 _Out side a few yards a way from the main den._

"Sarabi", greeted Nala.

"Errr, sorry", mumbled Sarabi.

"Rafiki has been told dat der king dis nearly readyyyy!", shouted Rafiki.

"You mean..", stuttered Kovu.

"Simbas a sleep at the moment", mentioned Asili.

"He da will need da rest", giggled the crazy baboon.

"Come on please, we are not going to sit around again waiting for Simba to light up.. Or disappear.. Or something", murmured Kovu.

"Mabie, we don't need to do dat. Mufasa said dat dear group of rogues are on der way. When they arrive tomorrow, let Simba go to fight them", explained Rafiki.

"Are you mad, Simba isn't well enough to randomly fight rogues", Nala cried in despair.

"Yeah, like what they hell is this. it isn't the roar of the elders. Kion and the Lion guard come to the rescue", snapped Malka.

"You don't trust Mufasa", questioned Rafiki.

"Yeeah.." mumbled Malka.

"De, dat dis cleared up", screamed the really mad baboon. With that, Rafiki jumped up and bounced off disappearing in to the distance.

...

 _In the main den. 2 hours later._

Simba awoke from his nap. He looked next to him to see Nala snuggled up to him, with her head in his mane.

"Hey Sim", Nala spoke.

"Hey Nal", mumbled Simba.

"Were is every body?" asked Simba.

"I had to wait for you to wake up to tell you", whispered Nala.

"What", questioned Simba.

...

 _Around Five minutets later._

Simba stared a head wide eyed.

Nala had just finished telling Simba about the current situation. She was worried about how he would react to every thing.

"I guess, If farther has told Rafiki to make sure I fight a group of roge males. I shall", Simba finally said.

"Simba, only if they kill you", gasped Nala, She hid her head in Simba's mane.

Simba stared at his mate. "Its ok Nal, I will be fine, I swear, Malka and Kovu will be there and why would father tell us to let me fight with out proper reason", whispered Simba.

He nuzzled his mate and wrap his right forleg around his mate. The movement put extra pressure on to his chest, Simba cryed out.

"Simba", spoke Nala, she pushed her mate on to his side, "Please, don't hurt your self", Nala rubed her head softly on his chest.

...

 _Half and hour later._

Malka entered the main den to see Simba a sleep with Nala snuggled up to him.

"Malka", mumbled Nala, her voice muffled against Simba's mane.

"Nala", spoke Malka, "Have you managed to tell him?".

"Yeah, he wants to go through with it, I'm worried", whispered Nala.

"I guess Rafiki and Mufasa are trying to trigger some form of danger or something, he wouldn't let Simba get hurt", Malka pointed out.

"Malka, come on. The Zebras are at it again", came a voice from out side.

"Sorry, I got to..", Malka whispered and steped out side.

..

 _A minuet later._

Asili entered the main den and smiled at the ex royal couple.

"Simba wants to go though it", mumbled Nala, her voice muffled against Simba's mane.

"Did he over react?" asked Asili as she lay down next to Nala.

Nala shifted to face her friend, "No, seemed spaced out. He was cute, he put his arm around me and hurt his chest, I had to push him back, not long afterwards her fell asleep", explained Nala.

"Aww cute", cooed Asili.

...

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you are enjoying the story, thanks again. See ya next time ;)**


	20. The Fight

**Hey guys, sorry for the slow update, a lot going on at the moment, collage work (UK collage). sorry about the late update as the computer kept deleting my writing was so annoying, so what your about to read may have been written 2000 times.**

 **Chapter 20**

...

Two large male lions walked though the under growth. The first had a large black mane, light peach fur and a pair of dull brown eyes. The second lion supported a brown mane, light brown fur and ice blue eyes.

"I do hope, this pride welcomes us, its the females I want", smirked the second lion.

"I sure hope so dear Ufisadi, its time to pass our unique genes on", sneered the first lion.

"You said we will both rule, I hope you are not lying to me Hamu", snarled Ufisadi.

"Does it look like I am a lion that keeps false promises", Hamu gasped in mock disbelief.

Ufisadi stared at him, "maybe", he mumbled out of Hamu's ear shot.

The pair continued on. Unknown to them that taking over a pride may be a little different to what they are expecting.

..

Ufisadi = lustful

Hamu = desire

...

 _The river Pride, early the following morning._

Simba woke, the last thing he remembered was talking to Nala and falling a sleep. Why is he so rude? He scolded himself.

Simba looked next to him to see, his mate sleeping with her head in his mane. Simba nuzzled her. In her sleep, Nala purred and snuggled more against his body.

Then Simba realised it was the day, the day he finds out what the great kings of the past have gifted him with. But not for a few hours yet.

The injured lion closed his eyes and snuggled up to his mate, breathing in her glorious sent and fell a sleep.

...

 _3 hours later._

Kovu, Malka and Simba ran through the kingdom of the River Pride. It was reported by the herds that two rogues are heading towards this land. Malka and Kovu had to slowly run so Simba can keep up.

Simba gritted his teeth as he felt his chest tighten up as he ran, he had to do this. He had to keep going.

The three lions heard a roar from the borders, "There they are", shouted Malka.

...

 _10 minuets later_

The three lions finally reached the border to be greeted by two rouges. The first had a large black mane, light peach fur and a pair of dull brown eyes. The second lion supported a brown mane, light brown fur and ice blue eyes.

"Hello dear fellows, my name is Hamu and this is my cousin Ufisadi", announced the first lion.

"Leave, or suffer", snapped Malka.

"Oh come on, I only wanted a welcome", snarled Ufisadi meanly.

"Attack", roared Malka. He looked at Kovu, giving him the signal, Kovu looked back at him worryingly.

The plan was to announce a attack on the rogues and let Simba attach them in stead of them.

Simba lunged forward, "Ha, what's this?", laughed Ufisadi. The Pair went for Simba and tackled him. Simba cried out as he felt a set of teeth bit though his shoulder. He swung around trying to shake Hamu of his shoulder with no success. Simba roared, the world shuddered.

Simba's eyes widened as he saw a crack appear in the ground near him and Ufisadi. The blue eyed male looked at Simba, wearing a confused expression on his face. The that's when it happened, the crack circled Ufisadi then the ground gave away under him. Ufisadi cried out as he fell to his death, far under ground.

Simba stared in horror, he saw something move in the corner of his eye. He turned just in time to see a peach paw traveling towards his face only to feel its impact against his head. Simba steadied him self on his four shaking legs. Kovu attached Hamu, sending him flying towards a tree only to fall head first into it. The lion lay on the floor un moving.

The three lions stood staring at the un moving lion.

"You think he is dead?", asked Kovu.

Malka walked over to the rouge, "He is alive, we will get back and send a party to bring him back and keep an eye on him for now", spoke the River Pride king.

"Wow, that was weird", mumbled Simba. His vision was getting more and more blurry by the minuet. He felt blood running down his face. Black dots invaded his vision, then every thing went black.

...

Malka and Kovu watched as Simba fell to the ground.

"Simba", shouted Kovu, as he ran towards the fallen ex king.

"Kovu, we need to get him back, then well will deal with him", spoke Malka, nodding towards the rouge.

"Ok", mumbled Kovu.

...

 _In the main den of the River Pride_

Nala paced around the den.

"I really hope Simbas going to be alright, I trust Mufasa", spoke Sarabi.

"We all do dear, its just we don't want Simba to start fighting rouges now, he is to weak at the moment", Nala pointed out.

Then there were voices. Nala's and Sarabi's eyes widened as they saw Kovu and Malka carrying Simba towards them.

"Simba", cried Nala as she and Sarabi ran up to them.

"He is ok, just exhausted and a bit beat up", said Malka.

"What happed?" asked Sarabi as the four of them headed towards the main den.

"It was weird. When he was fighting, he roared then cracks appeared in the ground then one of the rouge fell though the ground", explained Kovu.

"Oh my" gasped Asili.

"Get him in the den with some medical attention while Kovu and I will take a party to retrieve the remaining rouge Kovu knocked him out by knocking him into a tree", spoke Malka.

...

Nala, Sarabi and Asili watched as the Medical team of Malka's attend to Simba.

"I heard about what happed, is daddy going to be alright", cried Kiara, while running into the den.

"Yeah, I think he was more exhausted more than anything. We have cleaned him up injuries, he will be asleep for a while. When he wakes, make sure he gets plenty food and rest", announced of the medical lions.

"Thankyou dear", smiled Asili.

...

 _That evening_

Malka and Asili sat on a hill , watching the sun setting.

"I'm glad Simba is alright but I don't know what to do with the remaining rouge, he seems to struggle to remember much about what happened today I worried that if he remembers that Simba killed his cousin, he will want his blood", explained Malka, with a worried expression.

Asili looked up lovingly at her mate, "Malka babe, your worrying about something that may not even happen", she spoke.

"I know love, i cant seem to stop worrying though", mummered Malka.

"Well I can help you stop worrying for a while", whispered Asili.

She rubbed her head up the side of Malka's body, then rubbed her head into his mane.

"I don't know Asili, I know your may mate but your not magic", mumbled Malka.

Asili paused, he isn't getting the hint is he?

She lifted her head off his chest and looked up at him.

"Your just not thinking straight. I will of course help you, if you relax", she whispered.

Malka stared at her confused.

She then placed her shoulders and pined him to the floor.

"Oh, I get you now", smirked Malka while gassing up at his mate lovingly.

"Yeah", purred Asili as she started to run her tongue under his neck.

...

 **Woo, that's chapter 20. I hope you are enjoying the story, i will upload soon as possible. feel free to coment and ask questions about the story.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	21. Announcement

**Hey guys, sorry for the late upload, I've been taking care a lot more while writing. Will explain further down.**

 **All Hail King Scar**

 **So, Simba made it, and that's good, but that other rouge could still cause trouble. He's an issue, that's for sure.**

 **Starzinmieyez**

 **Keep going with this, but maybe try to be a little more descriptive? And I just thought I'd let you know that it's "minutes", not "minutes".**

 _ **Thankyou for pointing that one out. I admit to my poor spelling and the fact that I have got into a bad habit in uploading as fast as possible without thinking as much as I meant to and not thinking as much about the quality of the content. Thank you, when I saw your review, I made me think about what I'm doing more and yes I need to be more descriptive. Thanks again.**_

...

 **Overall announcement.**

 **After writing this story for some time, I came to realise this needed to be planned a lot more and written more slowly and carefully, only recently I realised that my content is not the best I can do so I decided to finish this story when it hits its ending. After that I'm planning on doing a re write of this story. Some parts of the plot may be slightly different, but I will improve it as much as my ability can. As for Chapter 1, it totally sucks, I've noticed that most of the views are on chapter 1, so this could mean that people are not interested and also to do with that chapter 1 has not sent and form of spark in the brain that would keep the reader reading. Chapter one should have in my head is Simba walking though is kingdom, description of his stride, how amazing and kingly his appearance is (Hope you get what I mean). I will also start editing some of the chapters to make them better so if you see the story looking different then that Is why. Their will not be as frequent uploads anymore sorry, I want my content a little better.**

 **I did a chapter called trailer, but found my self not really following it (followed a bit of it) so that may be taken down.**

 **Also I would like to announce that I will be also working on a Christmas Lion King story in time for Christmas for you all.**

 **I'm sorry there is not a chapter 21, there will not be for a few weeks sorry.**

 **See ya around, feel free to ask anything and suggest anything thank you for your patience ;)**


	22. This has to end!

**Hey everybody, its been a while. At chrismas I wrote a chrismas story so that's one of the reasons why I haven't updated for so long and also I have been struggling for ideas. I have also planning a rewrite of this story (Hope fully a better version). The new story will be the same plot but things will be moved around. Their should also be more detail than this one. I have also replaced chapter one and chapter 2. The new chapter one will be used to start the new version of this story as I did intend for it to do so, I just felt like the chapter one that was on this story sucked (I replaced it 3 times). The new story will be updated less than this one once was as I want to spend some amount of time on the content so it wont be a mess as this story has become.**

 **Lastly I would like to announce that this story will not be deleted and if so it would not be for a while.**

 **If you are still reading the writing in bold, I love you. Thank you ;)**

 **...**

Simba opened his eyes only to see grey stone of the cave wall in front of him. Groaning, he turned his body so he was no longer on his side but lying on his under belly.

"Simba", came a smooth quite voice.

Simba looked around the empty den with a confused expression on his face. Then he noticed his lovely mate Nala, who lay beside him.

"Nal", he mumbled.

"I'm so glad your ok", she whispered, giving him a nuzzle, "You beat the rogues. You've also been a sleep for two days, as you needed to rest", Nala explained in a sleepy voice, her eyes still closed.

Simba frowned, "What happened to the other one?", he asked.

"Malka is dealing with him. He is in a guarded den far from here, so he shouldn't be a problem at the moment", Nala explained calmly.

"But..", Simba stuttered.

Nala lifted a paw and lightly pressed it against her mate muzzle, "Shhh, rest now", she whispered, her blue eyes full of care and love.

Simba sighed and closed his eyes.

...

 _One week later._

Simba stood on a hill on the borders of the Pride lands. He scanned the lands with his amber eyes. The lands, how about his lands.

The Ex King closed his eyes and sighed. Its been a tough several weeks, this should end now.

"Simba", came a calm voice.

The amber eyed male turned to see his mother, Sarabi walking up to him with the look of concern written on her face.

Simba's whiskers twitched a little. He remained silent , they need along talk after all of this mess is cleared up.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Sarabi asked her son.

Of corse, he, Nala and the some of the River Pride has spent the last week planning and training for this.

Simba into his mothers eyes, "Yes this needs to end.", he paused then took a breath, "I know Kuvutia is your son but you cant let it influence what's right. He is a murder, a liar. He used you like he is using the rest of the Pride". He explained, clenching his jaw.

Sarabi looked away from Simba, her eyes full of pity, "I'm doing this to help the pride, I have to trade a son for the pride, for Africa. Something a mother should not do", she mumbled. with that she walked off. Simba watched her disappear into the distance.

The mighty lion looked into the distance. He inhaled then roared loudly.

...

Kuvutia stood on top of Pride rock, he mane wisped around his head in the light wind.

"Rooaaar", came a familiar roar.

Kuvutia smiled, his green eyes shinned with glee, "My my brother, I didn't think I will see you again. And mother, I know you have something to do with this", he smirked.

"My king", came a female voice.

The current King turned to see his mate approaching him, "Nzuri, I know what I am doing, relax. You have done your part, Simba will have to think twice before even placing a paw upon you my dear. I think he is still debating if you saved his life or not", he laughed while truning his back to her.

Nzuri eyes looked darkly at her mate. She remained silent for a moment before she asked, "shall I rally the lionesses?".

"Naa, let my pathetic runt of a brother come to me", Kuvutia spat. His eyes remained on the perfect landscape that he called **his** kingdom.

...

 **Thank you guys for reading, a few more chapters to go I hope it is alright. sorry for it not being very long. See ya next chapter. ;)**


	23. King Runt

**Hey guys, I hope ive not been away too long. Ive been working on the better version of this story, "** **King Simba's Destiny". I also had a dream a few weeks ago imspireing me to write a new story called, "The Story Of Mafaikio", and I have published the fist chapter of that.**

 **Here is the last remanding chapters of, "kuondokana of Simba".**

Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Malka and some members of the River walked though the Pridelands, towards Pride Rock.

Simba's amber eyes remanded on the dark shape of his older brother, standing on the peak of Pride Rock.

"You know what you are doing, don't you?"

Simba turned his head to see Nala gazing up at him, her eyes full of worry.

Simba inhaled before replying, "alittel, we have to do something, trust me", he whispered.

Nala stared at her mate, who walked on slightly in front of her. Does he realise how dangerous it is? or does he chose not to think about it, Nala thought.

After Simba's group climbed the steps of Pride Rock, they were greeted by Kuvutia and Nzuri.

A grinning Kuvutia strolled up to Simba, "Hello little runt, I thought I.. exiled you", he sneered.

By now, members of the pride started walking out of the main den. Some snarled as the ex king and queen as they sat in a circle around them. Simba found this as a opportunity to say, "exiled is the wrong word Kuvutia. W

hat about killed" the ex kings eyes narrowed, "killed only sounds better because its true", Simba finished the sentence with growl.

After Simba finished, members of the pride growled and snarl, voices filled the air around them.

Kuvutia snarled, "Quite!", he shouted, "your a fool Simba, you didn't leave quick enough, we had to chase you out".

"Hell no", Malka walked up to Kuvutia, "I had a message from Zazu. He over heard your plan to kill Simba. My Pride and I set off to help, that's when I saw a seriously injured Simba trying to get away from you and a human who shot him", He explained.

The pride gasped at Malka's statement.

Kuvutia growled at Malka. Before anything could happen, Kuvutia raised a paw and slammed into Malka's head. The River pride king fell to the ground. Simba's eyes widened in horror then turned to his brother in anger. "This is for everything... brother", he snarled, then dived onto Kuvutia. They both started fighting, their bodys roled onto each other clawing at each other waiting for the opportunity to claw a vulnerable area.

Eventually, Kuvutia had Simba pinned to the ground. His angry green eyes met Simba's drained amber ones. "This is for being born", shouted Kuvutia as he raised his paw to finish him off. Simba closed his eyes.

Then Kuvutia's weight sifted then disappeared. Simba opened his eyes to see Nala and Kuvutia rolling around on the floor, clawing at each other. They roled along the peak of Pride Rock, towards to edge. before they both rolled towards the edge. Kuvutia leaped off Nala leaving Nala rolling off the edge of Pride Rock.

Simba's eyes widened, "Noooo!" he screamed.


	24. The fall of Two Lovers

**Hey guys, sorry its been a while.**

 **This story is not been written to my best ability but I like to put my energy into the new version. I might edit chapter on again but not much for my first chapter of the story. I may also re publish my other story, "Story of Mafanikio", but ill just improve it more as I write it.**

 **I would like to finish this story soon and a bit of an odd ending but the ending of the new version will be better.**

 _Starzinmieyez_

 _I'm looking forward to the last few chapters of this, and to the revamped version of this!_

 _Gracekim1_

 _What an interesting twist. I'm officially hooked Great job_

 _Starzinmieyez_

 _Nooooo, Nalaaaaa! you're so mean for leaving us hanging_

 _Gracekim1_

 _This is an interesting turn of events Great job_

 **Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter**

 _Eventually, Kuvutia had Simba pinned to the ground. His angry green eyes met Simba's drained amber ones. "This is for being born", shouted Kuvutia as he raised his paw to finish him off. Simba closed his eyes._

 _Then Kuvutia's weight sifted then disappeared. Simba opened his eyes to see Nala and Kuvutia rolling around on the floor, clawing at each other. They roled along the peak of Pride Rock, towards to edge. before they both rolled towards the edge. Kuvutia leaped off Nala leaving Nala rolling off the edge of Pride Rock._

 _Simba's eyes widened, "Noooo!" he screamed._

...

Then a big yellow blur zoomed past Simba's vision. Simba watched as the yellow blur zoomed under Nala then carried her back up to the peak of Pride Rock and then placed Nala on to the floor.

What Simba and the pride saw as a yellow blur stood as a yellow furred, muscular brown maned lion. Simba's eyes widened, "king Adhabu", he gasped.

"King Simba, I said I will be there if you need any help", Adhabu said with a grin. With that Abhabu turned to face Kuvutia, "Yeah I said king Simba. Have you got a problem with that?", he snapped angrily.

Kuvutia's face broke out with a grin, "well well well, king Abhabu. Can you see that I'm busy killing people now", he finished his sentence with a yawn.

"I was called to assist the pride by someone so dear to you Kuvutia. As you are quite popular with many prides around, I thought that I might as well pop over and sort things out", explained Abhabu with a grin.

The smile vanished off Kuvutia's face straight away, "what do you mean someone dear to me?" he asked with a frown.

The group of lioneses parted to expose Nzuri, her orange eyes set on her mate.

Kuvutia's green eyes widened, "N...Nzuri, how could you?", he gasped.

Nzuri strolled up to her mate, "Hello love, I hope you don't take it personally", she said as reached Kuvutia, "We cant keep doing this".

Kuvutia recovered from the shock. His eyes narrowed while looking at Nzuri in anger, "Of course I take It f***king personally", he snarled. He razed a paw while extending his claws and then held them under Nzuri's throat.

The Pride watched on as Nzuri stared into her mates eyes, "Go on", spoke Nzuri. They both stared at eachother, "Why did I fall in love with a greedy fool? I knew it the whole time. I even enjoyed working with you. I soon realised that we have committed far too many crimes for the great kings and queens of the past to except us as the new rulers of the Pridelands. Remember Scar? You admired him, teamed up with him to kill your grandfarther. The Pridlands flooded for over two years afterwards until Mufasa finally clamed the throne. When Scar became king after murdering his brother, the Pride lands dried up until the true king retured and then it rained, putting the fire out and washing away years of abuse, then you take control after exiling and torturing the current king. The Pridelands nether failed to surprise us by the constant falling trees that have just experienced the rainy session less than two months ago", Nzuri spoke.

The Pride gasped as they heard that Kuvutia had tortured Simba.

Simba carried on watching the pair in shock.

Kuvutia's eyes widened in surprise as his mate lent towards him and pressed her muzzle against his for five seconds then lay her head upon his chest and closed her eyes, "We need to leave my love", she whispered. Before anyone could do anything she pushed against Kuvutia and they both slid off the edge of Pride Rock.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!", Simba shouted.

 _"NOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted cub Simba._

 **Thank you guys for reading.**

 **Sorry if there are a few spelling mistakes.**

 **Only one or two chapters to go. Thank you for comments and support though out this story ;)**


	25. Hakuna Matata?

**Hey guys sorry for the long update with this story. Been caught up in collage work and other things and I** **also had a bit of writers block too.**

 **...**

 **Don't believe its been over a year since I started to write this story. I has been more of a success than I thought. Thank you for all the support you guys have given me over the last year. Can't wait to start publishing the better version of this story. keep an eye out ;)**

 **Sorry for any spelling mistakes and the poor grammar.**

 **...**

 **Thankyou for your feed back on the last chapter.**

Gracekim1 .

This is an interesting turn of events Great job

Guest 

Cool

Starzinmieyez

Where did the random lion come from? Good chapter again though!

 _ **Mafanikio**_

 _ **Starzinmieyez, the random lion is one of the brothers (kings) from the pride that Malka and Simba went to chapters ago (sorry for the miss information).**_

SnakeClaw666

Wut?! That twist tho.

...

 **last time**

 _Simba carried on watching the pair in shock._

 _Kuvutia's eyes widened in surprise as his mate lent towards him and pressed her muzzle against his for five seconds then lay her head upon his chest and closed her eyes, "We need to leave my love", she whispered. Before anyone could do anything she pushed against Kuvutia and they both slid off the edge of Pride Rock._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOO!", Simba shouted._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted cub Simba._

...

 _One month later_

The long grass blew in the calm breeze. The scorching sun shone the across the savannah, reflecting the water of the watering hole. The water waved a little as a small group Grey lourie tiptoed though the waters edge. The water rippled peacefully around their feet as they tiptoes though the cool water.

Then there was a large splash. Startled, the grey lourie struggled to scatter away, their wings flapped furiously as they tried to get away.

The water then suddenly parted to a large warthog, who continued to lazily wallow within the water, ignoring the fact he had caused a disturbance.

"Pumba, what in hell ya doing? Come on you fat lazily warthog, you meant to be help me find some grubs", shouted a small mercat who barged his way from the tall grass, towards the edge if watering hole.

"Wayyyyy too hot at this moment", Pumba squealed with joy .

Timon sighed, while scratching the back of his head, "Ugggg. Can't get the staff these days", he complained.

"Hey guys", came a familiar voice from behind. The lounging warthog lifted his head and looked over Timon. The mercat looked back over his shoulder, to see Simba approaching them.

Timon ran up to his lion friend and jumped onto his head, "HHHHeeey, what's up bud", Timon greeted, ruffling Simba's mane.

"Where have you guys been? I've missed ya so bad." Simba started with a smirk.

Pumba rolled over and began to plod his way out of the watering hole, " wayyyy too many pig and mercat eating lions around. I think they didn't appreciate my friendly odour", explained Pumba.

"Your friendly odour is always welcome here", Simba said with a laugh.

Timon burst out laughing, "A smelly wartog and a lion with a disruptive roar. I'm the only one who is normal here", laughed the mercat, smacking his paws against the Simba's head".

"Roar", Simba repeated with a frown, "About that... well..", the returned king mumbled, his amber eyes glancing around uncomfortably.

Pumba, who now had climbed out of the watering hole trotted up to the lion stood in frount of him, "And?" the wartog questioned.

"After all of this, the roar that no one had heard of within Africa didn't work except when I roared at the roges at the River pride. I... got a report from Zazu a few days after my brother died. There was an earth quake around the rivers near to the borders of the river pride. And I then went to see Rafiki, he explained that I was lucky. When I was fighting and I happened to roared when the earth quake passed though", Simba finished with a weak smile.

How mad was he? No wonder nothing happened, because nothing was going to happen. The returned king still can't get his head around the lioness in his dream, giving him strange powers. Nala said he could of been a strange dream after what happened, it could of been shock. And the human that shot him, there is nothing he and any animal can do about the humans. They are all over the place, humans are rare around here and they usually pass though. Rafiki told him that the humans that cause trouble, the great kings of the past will guide them away, leaving them with no idea were to find the Pride Lands again.

"So... we can get on with our lives now?" spoke the inpatient mercat, disturbing the kings thoughts "Before we die of old age".

With that, Timon wandered off, loudly bashing and slapping the tall African grass out of the way as he made his way off to find more grubs.

Simba and Pumba looked at each other. Simba smiled.

"Hakuna Matata".


End file.
